Dragon Justice
by pr0dz
Summary: The Z-Fighters meet a group of heroes from a different world. Will they get along? No pairings.
1. Confrontation

**First off, I apologize for not updating anything for months. College came in and I hardly had time to focus on my stories. As of right now, I'm making a brand new DBZxJL/YJ crossover and I'll try to update while I can. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:** Encounter

* * *

 **Age 780**

It had been six years since the Z-Fighters defeated Majin Buu. Right after that, the Z-Fighters had stepped up their training, preparing themselves for the worst. The human fighters went back to their training since then and thanks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they are now able to take on final form Frieza with their Kaio-ken. The stronger of the Z-Fighters had trained some Battle-Namekians and gave them a set of Senzu beans to grow, one of them being taught Instant Transmission.

The Z-Fighters are currently in Capsule Corporation celebrating Trunks' 14th birthday party. Ranging from left to right, the former bandit Yamcha is seen conversing with the shaolin monk Krillin and the former Crane students Tien and Chiaotzu. The Prince of all Saiyans also known as Vegeta is leaning on the wall watching his son and daughter, Trunks and Bulla playing with Krillin's daughter Marron, his daughter Bulla, and his rival's third-born son Goten. The Satan family is also attending. Hercule is with his daughter Videl and his 3 year old granddaughter Pan. The heiress of Capsule Corporation and wife of Vegeta, Bulma Briefs is talking with her niece Panti, Krillin's wife Lazuli also known as Android 18 and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi.

High up in the sky, the remaining members of the Son family are currently in a triple threat spar. The youngest of the three, Goken, is wearing a black gi and black boots and resembles as an older version of Goten. The first-born and husband to Videl Satan, Gohan, is wearing a purple gi akin to his mentor. Their father, the leader of the Z-Fighters, Son Goku, is wearing an orange gi with his blue shirt.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The noise came from Bulma's watch. She had invented this in case any future threat attempts to invade Earth. As she examined what her watch is reading, she paled and ran back into her house, everyone else following. By the time everyone found Bulma, they looked at the big screen. It showed a big rock in the solar system heading towards Earth.

"ALL OF YOU GET IN THE SHIP! I'LL SET THE OPENING!" Bulma shouted at the Z-Fighters. They nodded and blurred out.

Son Goken, a young teenager at the age of 16, followed the Z-Fighters at a pace that had far surpassed the speed of light. Sure, he is aware and calm when it comes to fighting villains but a gigantic asteroid coming from space that will destroy the planet is a whole different story. Ever since his father Goku had been nearly killed by Cell thirteen years ago, Goken had decided to train earlier than his older brother.

His training had grown in fruit trees over the years. After his first year, he was already at his father's level when he had fought Android 19. Five years after that, his base form reached a fifth of his father's Super Saiyan form at Namek. The remaining seven years, Goken's base form had barely surpassed Frieza's max form. However, the middle child of the Son family had never bothered to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber due to that he never wanted to grow up fast. He planned on using it at some point. As of right now, he was happy at how far he had come, but his father, Vegeta, and even Gohan were leaps ahead of him due to that they had increased their training.

"Everyone follow me! I'll get the Saiya-Z ready to launch as soon as possible!" yelled a frantic Bulma. The Saiya-Z is the Z-Fighters' spaceship; it was used once for a test drive and its resilience only lasts for the average Super Saiyan.

By the time the Z-Fighters arrived in the ship, they weren't surprised to see Goken already in there, his face looking a bit sheepish. Everyone had gathered their spacesuits as the Saiya-Z launched off in supersonic speed.

* * *

 **Washington D.C – Hall of Justice**

A man dressed as a bat is currently watching a familiar asteroid in the galaxy. The asteroid wasn't close to hitting the Earth but the man was prepared. He had called in some of his team members when he first saw the asteroid. The room consisted of a dark-skinned man in a black and green uniform. A woman wearing armor that has red, blue, and gold. She also has red boots and a lasso. Next to her is a man wearing a blue superhero outfit with an S in the middle. His hair is black and a cowlick rests in front of him, also donning a red cape. The final member is a young lady wearing a tuxedo with gray stockings and has a wand on her. What the team then saw surprised them beyond shock. They see what appears to be some spaceship but then it stopped. Out came a group of what appeared to be astronauts who were throwing beams that could surpass comets at the asteroid.

Wide-eyed, the man in blue looked at the man dressed as a bat. "Am I seeing things Batman? We have to help them!" he exclaimed. Batman nodded with a grimace.

"Yes Superman, I can definitely see this. Right now we need to-". Batman couldn't finish his sentence because of the asteroid suddenly breaking into hundreds of pieces.

Z-Fighters/Saiya-Z

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"TRI-BEAM HAAAAAA!"

The Z-Fighters had already started destroying the asteroid. Goken then used his Multi-Form and began barreling as much ki blasts as possible. Everyone else followed his example. In 10 minutes, the asteroid has finally been annihilated. The Z-Fighters cheered for their victory.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched and their celebration would end shortly.

Very shortly.

* * *

 **Hall of Justice**

The western side of heroes was shocked. They have never seen people multiply while destroying the asteroid. Batman was too suspicious of the group and used the advanced camera to find out who they are and where are they from. The camera couldn't expand to show what the group looked like but what happened next surprised them.

"The spaceship is heading towards Earth! Are they invading?!" yelled Superman. he was stunned that the group of astronauts resided in Earth like them. Thanks to their technology, they are able to see the strange spaceship heading towards Japan. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We are going to track them immediately. Superman, Wonder Woman, get Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Supergirl. We are going to locate this group and see." Normally, the members would disagree with Batman. However, a random group appearing out of nowhere and destroying the asteroid was suspicious. Only Superman thought of them as possible good allies while Wonder Woman was cautious. Green Lantern transported himself to where the other members are while Batman went to get his Batwing.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp**

The Z-Fighters had returned shortly after the remnants of the asteroid turned into fireworks. Their reunion however was over the moment they came back. The Son/Satan Family was already packing up their cooking utensils while Goken was already done with his share thanks to his telekinesis. His mother Chi-Chi was rolling her eyes knowing how he finished so quickly. As everyone had finished packing, Goku used his instant transmission to transport them back to the mountains.

Goken immediately got bored after coming back home so he changed his clothes into his normal clothing, which consisted of a random black jacket along with a black t shirt and khaki pants and flew off to West City, tagging Goten along. Despite being 13 years old, Goten was always excited to spend time with his older brother. They both decided to go to the amusement park. The first game they have played was a simple whack-a-mole game.

Well… maybe not simple if you can call it that if you are strong enough to destroy the machine while 'whacking'.

The next game they played was bumping cars. Due to Goten's somewhat lack of ki control, he drove a little too hard and not only did Goten bump into other people, but it also pushed them out. Not wanting to deal with an angry crowd, Goken grabbed his brother and decided to call it a day. Both were ready to fly home.

Goken suddenly looked up. His eyes narrowed when he saw a small black car/plane going across the sky. Flying vehicles were common in West City. However, this vehicle was heading towards Capsule Corp. He looked at Goten, who noticed it also. Goken immediately grabbed his brother and used Instant Transmission to lock onto Vegeta's Ki.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation Yard**

"Did you guys see anything strange?" asked Krillin. The whole Z-Fighters had come back to Capsule Corp. Each of them telling their experiences from what occurred about an hour ago. Yamcha was flying back to his wife and kid when he noticed a red blur. Tien and Chiaotzu saw five figures in the distance flying to the opposite of their direction and Piccolo sensed them from Kami's Lookout.

Goken nodded. "Goten and I were in West City and we just saw some black machine running towards here," he said, "Goten, Kid Trunks, I want you two to stay in the building. If we get taken away, you'll be safe and bail us out in the future." Surprisingly, the two youngest Saiyans obeyed and flew off into the building.

Goken then looked at the rest of the Z Fighters. "It's also best that we should be cautious. We don't know if they are either trying to kill us or confine us to some prison."

Goku hesitated. "Maybe they are good people too Goken. You have to look at the positive side."

Goken sighed. He knew his father would disagree. Vegeta however, was on Goken's side. "Your son is right, Kakarot. We need to get ready in case they intend to attack," he said gruffly.

Goken was a bit surprised that Vegeta agreed with him. Before they could keep talking, they sensed the incoming power levels.

As the fighters began preparing themselves, Bulma had ran back to her building all the way to her lab. She was glad Goten and Trunks had waited there for her. Bulma sat on her chair and turned on her monitor that showed the camera location of her husband and the fighters. A moment later, a red blur soared into the yard along with the other power levels.

The Z-Fighters' eyes narrowed when they stared at their new encounter.

The first one was a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He was wearing a blue uniform including a red-and-yellow "S" symbol on his chest, and had red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape.

Behind him was a dark-skinned man with a slender build and short black hair. His costume was mostly black, except for green parts on his wrists and on his shoulders and upper chest. He also had a green and white symbol on his chest.

Next to him was an alien; a tall, green-skinned humanoid. He reminded the Z-Fighters of Piccolo. His head was completely bald, and his face was oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume was black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He also wore a blue cape that was fastened by gold clips.

Next to the alien was a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She was also attractive in appearance; sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She had a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wore red boots with a white stripe on the front side.

On the far left was a fair-skinned woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothing was similar to the man in the blue uniform except her shirt stops below her breasts, showing her athletic and muscular midriff area. She was also wearing a blue skirt.

On the far right was a man who was wearing a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He was also wearing a black cowl designed with bat ears and a yellow utility belt.

To the man's left was an athletic man who has a full-body suit that was all red, had two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrist, and a yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

The aforementioned black-dressed man walked up the group. "Which one of you is the leader?" he asked in an interrogating tone.

The other Z-Fighters mentally rolled their eyes at the guy's attempt to intimidate them. Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form, walked up to Batman in a calm manner. Despite having a nice and carefree personality, Goku knew when to be serious. Plus, having the ability to read emotions helped. "I'm the leader of the group. Tell us who you are." he equally commanded with pierced eyes.

The man in the bat suit glared a little at Goku but complied. "I'm Batman and we are the Justice League," he introduced.

The rest walked up next to Batman as they introduced themselves. "I'm Martian Manhunter," the green-skinned man said.

"I'm Green Lantern," said the dark-skinned man.

"I'm Wonder Woman," said the athletic woman.

"Flash here!" said the speedster in red.

"I'm Superman," The Man of Steel said, "and this is my cousin Supergirl." He pointed to the pretty blonde.

Goku then introduced himself.

"I'm Son Goku."

"Piccolo." Said the Namekian.

"I'm Krillin," said the former monk.

"I'm Yamcha," said the former bandit. Goken narrowed his eyes at Batman.

"I'm Gohan," said the eldest son of Goku. Tien had an intensive gaze towards them.

"Tien." He said, "and this is Chiaotzu." he pointed to his friend.

"Goken," he said monotonously.

Before Vegeta could grunt out his name, Green Lantern held out his right hand, a ring emanating a green aura.

"V-Vegeta?! How did a vile criminal like you end up on Earth you barbaric Saiyan?!" he snarled which caused the League to tense and boost up their guard. The Z-Fighters gritted their teeth in frustration. A foreign hero that had knowledge of Vegeta, let alone the Saiyan race could spell trouble for them.

"What should we do Piccolo?" Gohan whispered. Piccolo held his hand out, the silence was all Gohan needed to know.

Goku held his hands up. "Whoa! Easy there pal. Vegeta's a changed man and he's with us now. Anything he did is all in the past," he said. Vegeta won't admit it, but he was grateful Kakarot had his back.

The Flash then voiced out the group's thought, "What is a Saiyan and what did he do wrong?"

"The Saiyans are barbaric warriors who have invaded other planets under a galactic genocidal monster named Frieza. They've destroyed all inhabitants just to sell the planets for a bidding," said John Stewart with venom in his tongue. The JL had gained looks that spelled caution and silent hate.

"What happened to those... evil creatures?" asked Superman. Even though he could not trust the heroes he had just met, he knew better than to judge since he himself came from an alien race.

"From what I know, they were all killed by a meteorite," Green Lantern explained. That had settled the JL a bit. The galaxy did not need to be in risk again. The Z-Fighters had their answers confirmed. While they were unnerved that did have knowledge about the Saiyan race, including Frieza.

"That's enough. We'll talk about that later Green Lantern," Batman said while he analyzed Goku. 'I have be cautious around this one' he thought. The Dark Knight could feel the Saiyan's aura and it screamed power. He made a mental note to get more information about the Saiyan race.

"The reason why we came here was because we were watching an asteroid that was crashing towards Earth. We were ready to destroy it until we saw a spaceship," Batman explained. He noticed some of the Z-Fighters tensed. 'Looks like I was right. They were involved with the asteroid.' He continued "The monitor we have was able to see the spaceship landing towards Japan and track your next movements. We all then came here to look for the group and see if you are responsible for it." The Z-Fighters stayed silent.

Knowing that they were caught, Goku answered, "Yes, we were responsible for destroying the asteroid. We were able to find out through one of my old friends and we climbed aboard our ship and destroyed it as soon as possible."

"If that's so, then you have our thanks. You guys have saved the planet from what could have been our final hour," said Superman as he walked up to Goku and held out his hand for a handshake. Goku accepted the handshake with a smile.

Batman cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand. We are also here to because we have a discussion to make. However, it can't be here and you guys have to come with us. I assure you, it won't take long," he proposed.

The Z-Fighters had a silent mental debate on accepting Batman's proposal.

'So, what do you guys think about following these guys?' Goku asked.

'Hmm, I think we should go, Dad. It's best to get this over with,' said Gohan.

'Gohan's right, that Batman seems a bit untrustworthy so I say we deal with him and hopefully, we're never encountering them again,' said Piccolo.

'I agree with Piccolo, that league or whatever they're called kind of bugs me,' said Yamcha, a bit terrified at Batman's look.

'As much as I want to go Goku, I can't. I want to go visit my family and see how they're doing with Roshi,' a concerned Krillin said.

'I'm not going either.' said Tien. He had been vague as always.

'Kakarot, what the hell are you saying?! That blasted Green Lantern Corp knows about the Saiyans. We'll be put on risk! Use your head," exclaimed an irritated Vegeta.

'Hey that reminds me, what history do you have with Green Lantern, Vegeta?' asked Goku. Everyone stared at Vegeta.

The Prince of all Saiyans gritted his teeth. 'When I used to work under Frieza, I ran into the Green Lantern Corps for my past crimes. I thought they'd forget about me since it had been years until now,' he explained. The Z-Fighters mentally facepalmed. Of course Vegeta's crimes would be that known.

'Wow Vegeta. Oh! Goken, I almost forgot about you. Do you think it's a good idea going with the League?' Goku asked.

'… No.' Everyone was shocked, even Vegeta. He expected that since Goken is one of Kakarot's seeds, he'd agree with him instantly.

'But why? Don't you want to make friends?' Goku asked.

'Those people over there aren't friendly, especially that Batman guy. I've seen them before through the news. One time, they noticed some of the things 'Saiyaman' had done and thought about recruiting him. It was in one of those broadcast news that they even talked about Cell and Majin Buu! I don't think it's a good idea to follow them because I know Batman will find out about us being involved in those cases,' he explained, his head sweating slightly.

'Kakarot, you should listen to your son. It seems that there's one good brain in that family of yours,' Vegeta said, smirking.

Goku rolled his eyes. 'Well Goken, I'm sorry but we're all going but don't worry. We're going to be cautious. You are talking to a man that can read intentions.'

The League were wondering why they had their eyes closed. That was when Manhunter had realized that they were using telekinesis. It was farfetched for a group of fighters to know that.

Martian Manhunter then tried to read their minds for information. He was confused when it wasn't working.

'I can't read their minds. It seems they have made some sort of mental barrier.' He telepathically spoke to his colleagues, shocking them. Manhunter hardly failed on reading minds and it turned out that an unknown group could do that. The Flash felt a little dread creeping into his gut.

Fortunately, after their silent discovery about the Z-Fighters, the aforementioned had their answer.

"Okay, we all have decided to come with you guys," answered Goku.

Batman was a bit surprised. He expected some sort of disagreement but nodded nonetheless. He made a gesture to his team and they all prepared to fly off. Goku and Gohan followed suit along with Piccolo and the human fighters.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. 'Those blasted fools! We're going to be in even more danger!' he thought.

Goken frowned. He too agreed with Vegeta but didn't want to cause any problems. He sighed and grabbed the prince's shoulder. "Let's just get this over with, Vegeta. I'd rather deal with this sooner than later." With that, both had transported to the other Z-Fighters.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor**

The league had stopped in front of some mountain. Both protectors of Earth flew down and walked around the back of the island.

"Is this it?" asked Goku. It was skeptical to just land around some random mountain. Is this where their building was?

"No, this is the entrance," said Batman. After he said that, some of the land formed itself into a ramp and descended into a path to some room.

They all walked into what appeared to be a technological arena. Goku and his friends were interested on what was currently happening. There were more people in the area and it consisted of a group of teens; four boys and four girls. An adult woman was also there as their supervisor.

The first boy looked like he was thirteen with a slight, lean, well-toned build. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a domino mask to cover his identity. His clothing attire was comprised of a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside.

The second boy appeared to be around fifteen. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes with a lean yet slightly muscular build. His attire was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle.

The third boy looked different from everyone else. His skin tone was dark and he had short blonde hair and pale green eyes. Like the previous two, he too had a lean build. He possessed black, eel-like tattoos that ran across his back and along his arms. He wore a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that reached before his arms and feet.

The fourth and final boy looked around sixteen based on his facial structure. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Unlike his male companions, his build was muscular, apparently making himself attractive. He wore a black T-shirt with the classic S-shield in red, which sat in the center of his shirt. He also wore dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt.

The first girl was green-skinned and had shoulder-length red hair and freckles on her face. Her attire consisted of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

The second girl was a beauty. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothing reminded the Z-Fighters of Wonder Woman.

The third girl was a tan-skinned teen. Her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots.

The fourth and final girl was an attractive teenage girl with medium length black hair, bright cyan colored eyes and a slender build. She wore a white single breasted shirt with a tie, a black jacket and a black skirt.

Their supervisor was an attractive woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue jacket, a black, one-piece bustier-leotard, gray stockings with seams up the front and back, heavy black calf-length boots, fingerless gloves that went past the elbow to the biceps and a choker.

The green-skinned girl ran up to the two hero groups.

"Uncle J'onn!" she exclaimed and gave Manhunter a big hug. "Where did you go and who are these people?" she asked after departing from the hug and staring at the newcomers.

Superman intervened. "These are heroes we've encountered on the Eastern part of the Earth. We are arranging a meeting with them as we speak."

Batman gave a slight glare to Superman. It was obvious the Man of Steel spoke a bit too much. He turned to Goken. "Goken was it? Since you're too young, it's best that you stay here with others close to your age," he said to the teenage Saiyan.

Goku's son scoffed a bit but complied. It seemed every adult treated him like a kid. He decided to walk to the nearest wall and lean there. Batman gestured to the rest of the Z-Fighters and went to a blue array that teleported them to another place. Somewhere Goken could care less about..

The woman from before broke the silence. "Okay team, before I begin, introduce yourself over there," she said as the floor lightened up. She walked to the other side and everyone stared at Goken.

The spiky-haired teen sighed and walked up. "The name's Goken," he said, purposefully leaving out any further details about himself.

"Yo! I'm Robin," said the caped teen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aqualad," said the dark-skinned teen.

"Hi, I'm Megan but I go by Miss Martian," said the green-skinned girl.

"I'm Artemis, nice to meet you," the masked blonde girl said.

"I'm Zatanna," said the beautiful teen.

"Welcome, I'm Wonder Girl!" said the Amazon.

"The name's Kid Flash, we should hang out sometime!" said the ginger-haired speedster.

The last teen nodded. "Name's Superboy." It seemed the Boy of Steel didn't like how Goken introduced himself.

"Very nice to have you here Goken, I'm the team's combat teacher, Black Canary," the now named Canary introduced. "Introductions aside, it's time for another sparring session. Any volunteers?"

Wonder Girl was about to walk up until Kid Flash intervened.

"I'll volunteer!" he exclaimed while eating his banana. "I've been training a bit. With my speed, I'm ready for a challenge!" he confidently said. The supervisor merely smirked. Kid Flash was confident he improved and she was more than willing to see it. She quickly threw a right punch at him. The teen blocked it with his left forearm. However, he didn't expect her to rotate clockwise and throw a right leg kick that was about to sweep him off the floor. With quick instincts, he jumped and did a quick right punch that managed to land on Canary's stomach area.

She grunted. "You've gotten better," she complimented. Then Canary instantly went behind the speedster and held him behind his arm. "But you still need work on defense."

Kid Flash frowned. He thought that he improved. When she let him go he said "You're right. A defense is a good offense," he said, attempting to lighten his own mood.

While he walked back, Canary asked "Who's next? Time's ticking."

The teens thought about going next but then they stared at Goken. They assumed he was a new recruit of their team.

"What about you Goken? I'm curious to see how you fight," Robin suggested, surprising Goken.

Curious, Goken asked "Are you sure? I'm not really a member of this group. Plus, I don't feel like hurting your advisor since I do not want to use my strength."

Black Canary frowned. "That better not be arrogance, young man. I'm a professional fighter. Not to offend you, but I'm pretty sure my experience outclasses your skills."

The Saiyan hybrid snorted. "Confident much? I don't need to prove who the better fighter is."

Wonder Girl was annoyed at Goken. "How dare you! If you can back up what you say, then fight me! I'm the best student of the group so surely it'll be a challenge for you."

"Oh man, that guy just pissed off Wonder Girl. Last time I've seen her angry, I still have nightmares," said a fearful Robin.

The demi-Saiyan smirked. "If it'll shut your trap about my skills, then I accept."

While Wonder Girl smiled confidently, Kid Flash was cheering. "Alright! Let me get the popcorn!" He ran to the kitchen and returned with popcorn and soda in his hands. Robin grabbed some popcorn. He was also down for the match.

Both opponents walked up the center. Wonder Girl settled into one of her fighting stances. Goken on the other hand kept his hands in his pockets. That confused everyone, even Canary.

"Why aren't you in a stance? I thought you want to spar?" she asked.

"I am, don't worry about me. I'll allow you to go first," he said, subtly smirking. Wonder Girl caught it and was annoyed already. 'He dare mocks me? I'm an Amazon warrior! He will face the pride of the Amazons!' With that set in her mind, Wonder Girl charged at Goken and attempted to land a powerful right handed punch.

Goken had already seen it coming and merely tilted his neck to the left. Everyone was surprised at Goken's quick dodge. Not even Superboy could do that.

Wonder Girl smirked. "Not bad, you're the first one besides Canary to dodge my best punch," she said, "But can you dodge these?"

She then began throwing an onset of punches and kicks. Goken just sidestepped, his hands still tucked into his pocket. He even did multiple backflips. Backflips that even made Robin a little jealous.

Tired of the half Saiyan's dodges, Wonder Girl feigned a quick leg sweep. Fortunately, it made Goken move backwards a bit. Unfortunately, it made an opening which Wonder Girl capitalized. She threw a powerful roundhouse kick at Goken, intending to end the match.

Goken managed to see it the last second due to his experience. He decided to humor her and let it strike. 'Well, she's not that bad but false hope is a good thing to grasp.'

"He didn't budge?! What kind of steroids is he packing?" Robin gasped. Goken was full of surprises but to have that much endurance was beyond belief! The possibility of him being a Kryptonian was now on their minds.

The teenage Saiyan flew down and threw his jacket aside. He settled into his own wolf stance. After his tutelage from Yamcha, he adopted the Wolf-Fang techniques and the stance. Wonder Girl blushed slightly at his arms. They were more chiseled than Superboy but more learn than she could think. She shook those thoughts out of her head. She was an Amazon warrior first; pursuing a relationship comes later. Even though her opponent might be-

'Get a hold of yourself girl!' With that she exclaimed "I can see you're ready to take me seriously. Prepare yourself!" She floated up and charged at him with a flying kick. Goken blocked it with his shoulder and grabbed her lower leg. He gripped harshly and threw her up in the air.

Wonder Girl almost landed in a thud but she managed to straighten herself with a backflip. Right when she focused back on the battle, her eyes widened at Goken suddenly appearing right in front of her. 'How fast is he?! Is he faster than Wally?'

Goken threw a haymaker, which landed at her solar plexus. The Amazon had coughed as spit flew out of her mouth in pain. Immediately after, Goken saw an opening and charged again. He performed a spinning kick on her legs, which made her flip three-sixty degrees. To everyone's surprise except Goken, she was still in midair. Before she could do anything, Goken held his hand out.

"Ha!" With a quick shout, he pushed the Amazon Warrior a couple of feet away with a Kiai. She landed on the floor.

The teens ran up and helped Wonder Girl stand on her feet. They all left moments after. Goken assumed they were going to the medical room. Goken felt Superboy's hateful glare but shrugged it off. He couldn't care less about him.

Canary walked up and clapped. "Maybe I was wrong, Goken. You managed to beat Wonder Girl with almost no effort. She is the best combatant of The Team so what you've done was nothing short of a feat. How long have you been training Goken?"

The spiky-haired teen shrugged. "About thirteen years."

His statement threw Canary off. "T-Thirteen years?! Are you telling me you've started training while you were still a toddler?!" Even though she was shocked, it made sense to her why Goken appeared as an experienced fighter. 'Maybe Wonder Woman knows more on this than I do.'

Goken shrugged. "I honestly love martial arts. Fighting is a passion to me so it's practically in my blood to fight. Runs in the family."

"I... see. Anyway, how come you've been sent here instead with your other friends?" she suggested.

"Because they arranged a meeting with him and I was too young to join them," he explained, frowning.

"I see," Canary said. She could see Goken being capable of taking on various members of the league since he had beaten Donna. "Since you're here, why not stick around here for a while? You don't have to but if your friends join the JL, there's no reason for you to be a stranger around here."

He was confused about her offer. "I guess there's nothing left to do. Okay, I'll hang for a bit," Goken said. Since he could track Ki, he could at least confront his "team" if he were to be forced to join them.

* * *

 **Lounge**

The teens had settled themselves in the lounge area. To the right of the lounge was the kitchen. Miss Martian was currently making some cookies for everyone. They were discussing about the new enigma Goken. Not only was he good in combat, he had beaten Wonder Girl. Kid Flash believed he was a Kryptonian like Superman.

"You guys think that new guy is gonna join our team? He'll be an awesome teammate," said Robin.

"I doubt that. He doesn't seem to want to join a team let alone us," said Artemis. She thought he was cool and was a bit disappointed at his lack of interest of joining The Team. She was also a bit annoyed at his attitude.

"He's an asshole. He had the nerve to humiliate Wonder Girl and hurt her badly during their spar," Superboy snarled. He had a bad impression of Goken and now he close to abhorring the demi-Saiyan. He viewed Wonder Girl as a sister and it made his blood boil when she was in pain.

"To be fair, it was a spar. Wonder Girl wasn't holding back. The point of fighting is to gauge the abilities and weaknesses," Aqualad said, throwing his two cents.

"Either way, that was the best thing I've seen. Even better than the wrestling matches I've seen on TV! He really should consider joining us. I'd love to hang out with him!" said Kid Flash. As expected, Kid Flash would embrace for a new member.

They stopped talking when they heard footsteps. Their eyes widened when the teen in question had arrived.

"Hey there Goken! Have you joined The Team?!" Kid Flash asked as he sped up to Goken and shook his hand.

While returning the handshake reluctantly, Goken replied "Not really. Black Canary said I should stick around until my friends are done talking with the League."

Kid Flash was disappointed but respected his choice. Goken leaned against a table and stared at the group.

"Hey Goken, are you Kryptonian? Your strength was almost like Superman," said Robin. That caught everyone's attention.

"Kryptonian? Never heard of that word in my life. Although, from what you're asking, I'm guessing it's an alien species. That would explain how Superman's power is very strong." said a confused Goken.

"That's impossible! Your strength was just like Superman's." exclaimed Miss Martian. If what Goken said was true, he had to be _very_ strong for a human.

Goken mentally rolled his eyes. "I wasn't really born with that strength. I'm a martial artist so I've built my skills and anything else." It wasn't a lie but Goken didn't trust them.

"What else can you do? Can you show us at least one of your powers?" asked an excited Zatanna. Even if Goken wasn't a new member of their team, he was an enigma and she wanted to know more about him and his abilities.

The middle Son child shrugged and looked around the area. When his eyes landed on the remote, Goken held out his hand and flicked his wrist. The remote instantly flew to him. The team gasped.

"Was that Telekinesis?! Wow! I thought I was the only one besides my Uncle that could do Telekinesis!" exclaimed an amazed Miss Martian. She was happy that someone had shared the same ability as her and now she was sure that she wasn't isolated.

"I don't really use it much, though. Doesn't fit in my list of techniques. Also why do I smell cookies?" the spiky-haired teen asked as he sniffed the air.

Everyone was surprised. They could not smell the cookies yet Goken could. "Oh my! They must be finished!" exclaimed a frantic Martian as she flew over to the oven.

"Let me guess. Super olfactory sense?" joked Aqualad.

"I guess so. Not really a technique either. Anyway, do you guys have a training room? I haven't done any training today. I need the exercise."

Robin pointed to the south. "It should be down to your left. You want one of us to help you get there?"

"I'm good, thanks." With that, he left.

* * *

 **Workout room**

After a couple of minutes, Goken had arrived at the training room. Goken was a bit disappointed when he walked in. Instead of seeing tons of training bots or at least a gravity control room, he was greeted with barbells, stationary bikes, and elliptical trainers.

Goken looked at the room and smirked. Various plans had formed into his head. If there was no challenge, he'd have to create one. He held out a capsule that read "enhanced weighted braces".

* * *

 **Not all of the chapter has been revised yet but I'll finish that at some point. Happy New Years Eve and Happy New Years for those that live in the Far East side of Earth!**


	2. Meeting and New Invention

**I'm back again. It took a while making a whole new chapter for this re-do. Honestly, I'm surprised that I had thirty followers on the old one and now 12 or so with 7 reviews. Thank you guys for the support. Hopefully, you will all enjoy this chapter. Until again, happy reading.**

 **Made: Dec 4 2016**

 **Revised Dec 31 2017**

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

"So this is the headquarters? It feels like I'm in a spaceship," mused Goku. The Z-Fighters had arrived at the Justice League's headquarters: The Watchtower. Before, they thought that the meeting was in Washington D.C., but it was made to be a front. They were introduced to their transportation called the "Zeta-Tube". That was where they were actually led to the real headquarters; which was in space. The JL used it as a surveillance to monitor activity around the planet, which baffled Krillin and Yamcha. Tien managed to hide his surprise but all of them had never noticed the satellite before. They were now currently in what appeared to be the meeting room. It consisted of a wide area with a U-shaped table where all the other JL members joined for the upcoming discussion.

"Yeah, reminds me of that time when we were going to Namek," said the bald monk.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. I have training to do," he grunted.

Batman's team had sat down on their respective seats next to the remaining JL members.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point. You guys call yourselves the "Z-Fighters right?" he asked.

After receiving nods, he then asked "Are you guys familiar with the event, the Cell Games?"

Silence emitted. It was so silent one could hear a pin drop.

The atmosphere was thick so Goku broke it and said "Yes, we were there on the Cell Games." He began sweating a little when the Dark Knight's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you've heard of a mad scientist named Dr. Gero yes?" After seeing Batman nod grimly, he continued "After the Red Ribbon Army had broken up years ago, he had been underground for a while and observed me and my friends during his time. After doing so, he managed to acquire our techniques and DNA in order to compile all of it into one being, which is Cell."

Batman eyes widened at the information. It made sense why Cell used familiar moves. The mention of the Red Ribbon Army was not lost on him. "Red Ribbon Army you say? I remembered hearing about their… cruelty and oppression. Rumor has it a little boy with a monkey tail and a red pole had single-handedly defeated them."

The Z-Fighters' leader smiled nervously. "Yeah… that kid was me. I had my own personal reasons against them. I had to take them all out before they could expand their terror." What Goku said was a half-truth. He could **not** let them know why he really went after them. In the JL's perspective, Goku and his friends were considered heroes. Perhaps even superheroes.

However, the Z-Fighters were NOT heroes. What they have done in their lives involved nothing but the dragon balls or any vendettas that came after them. None of the martial artists went into cities just to stop crime, putting people in jail, etcetera. Remembering what his middle child said, Goku knew the JL were involved with hero work including even the smallest of bank robberies. Something Gohan also did whenever he was on his way to Orange Star City to attend high school. All in all, they were simply martial artists/warriors that wish to go on their personal lives while protecting their loved ones. The Saiyans, Goku particularly, wished for a good fight to surpass his limits.

Batman gained a frown on his visage. "I see. In that case, what you have done probably prevented another catastrophe. We owe you our thanks." In his mind however, he had different thoughts. _'So these individuals were involved. Even though they have saved the planet like us, it does not change that they are possible threats since they rival Superman in power and Wonder Woman in combat. Even Flash in speed most likely. Just who are these people?'_

John Stewart, one of the Green Lantern Corporation, scowled. "That does not change the fact that you are a part of a barbaric race that wreaks havoc. Who knows that one of you will try to destroy Earth?"

The usually cheerful Goku darkened his face. "I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut. You don't know me and never knew my path. I thought you're a righteous hero but what I see is a hypocrite passing on false ideals."

Vegeta smirked. He forgot how sometimes Kakarot's Saiyan side could kick in well. He glanced at the the dark-skinned man. He remembered his run-ins with the Green Lantern Corp. and he would be damned if they attempt to detain him right now. "He's right you know. Kakarot had done nothing wrong. If anything, you should be aiming at me but maybe you're just a coward wearing tights," he mocked.

"Listen jackass, I've had –

"Enough! We are in a meeting. Your personal problems should not surface around even in this conference. Am I understood?" Batman threatened. John managed to gulp and nod; ashamed of himself. Vegeta merely scoffed. To him, no one could be taken seriously. Not even some costumed freak.

Batman looked back at the warriors. "Back to the matter at hand. Based on your facial features, it's obvious that you three Saiyans were the blonde-haired fighters; meaning you three are also capable of the power Cell had."

That shocked the entire League. Skeptical eyes formed on some members while dread formed on others. He then continued "This also means you guys were also involved with a magic monster named… Majin Buu. Tell me, where did he go? I haven't heard of him for six years."

"…Yes, we were involved with that. Like Cell, we made sure he wouldn't cause anymore mayhem," Goku said as his face hardened. His implication caused the atmosphere to thicken. The Z-Fighters felt stern glares from the table.

Aquaman, a tall, muscular, bearded Caucasian male with short blonde hair and wore orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings, was downright angry. "We do not commit murder. Not even to our enemies! Why didn't you just lock them up?!"

Piccolo glared at him. "You have no idea of what we went through. There were no other options. Cell himself was ready to destroy the Earth including the Solar System. We could not let that happen. Majin Buu turned everyone into candy and was also going to destroy the Milky Way." Fear crept up on the weaker leaguers. Their precious galaxy would have been gone. "So what gives you the right to judge us when none of you have experienced true terror and maniacal beings?" The lone Namekian jabbed.

The Man of Steel made a counter. Or at least attempted to. "That's _not_ how it works. Enemies don't _deserve_ death. It would make us no better than them," protested Superman. The rest of the JL nodded in agreement. Even though the Z-Fighters couldn't see what they were doing, they knew most of the western heroes were discretely charging their attacks. It was obvious by their ki. "Killing would make us no different from them. Revenge is never the answer."

Vegeta chuckled. "I'm not surprised one bit. You call yourselves heroes but don't have the guts to finish the deed to protect everyone," he mockingly said, arising anger from the costumed individuals.

"Like you're one to talk, you bastard! Don't forget you are part of the race that destroys planets!" shouted Green Lantern (Hal), "Oa knows of your despotic crimes. You shouldn't even be frolicking in our home!" The Saiyan Prince laughed.

"I remember you now. Back when I was traveling to Namek, you and your team tried to lock me up. Be happy I spared you and your team, none of you was even a challenge," Vegeta mockingly said. Goken facepalmed. _'Of course he does this. Leave it to Vegeta to mess it up for us,'_ he thought in embarrassment.

Hal stood up and held out his ring. A green aura emanated out. "I'll show you a challenge you scum-

The leaguer's hand was held. Hal's eyes turned to his colleague, John. "Hal! What do you think you're doing?! You can't attack him in front of everyone! You're giving us a bad name!" he yelled. Said Lantern looked down. The ground was interesting to him.

"Now that we're back at the discussion again." The Dark Knight glared at Hal. "Superman is right, killing does not solve the problem. Quite frankly, you guys will be stopped one day if you continue this path."

That threat pissed them off. "You still don't get it. The villains we've faced would take our mercy for granted. They can come back and start killing **again** and then we'll have to fight them, **again** ," scowled Tien. The former Crane student had a past of murder and he was ashamed. But what he and the Z-Fighters have always done was most certainly **not** murder.

"He's right, we've fought a tyrant that controlled a quadrant of the universe at one point and his goons of planet poachers. These types of threats are something that **shouldn't** be allowed to live," said Yamcha, clearly referring to Frieza. The western heroes and their ignorance irritated the bandit to the point where he couldn't stand looking at their faces.

Gohan had been silent throughout the interaction. He remembered hearing about the heroes from the western nation of Earth before Goken. Hell, he even considered working with them at some point! But now that he saw how they not only finish their enemies, but the fact that they had members judging his father for being a Saiyan had disappointed him. For once in his life, Gohan had felt ashamed when he aspired to be one of them: a superhero.

"Kakarot, I don't see the point of coming here. It's not like they're going to stop us from saving this ball of dirt," said Vegeta. He could tell those costumed freaks were afraid of him. Probably to the point where if he stopped someone from invading the planet, _he_ would be the actual threat. It wasn't like he cared but rather what would happen if Bulma caught wind of it. Hell would break loose.

"Just wait a minute, Vegeta," said Goku. He then looked at Batman. "Is there any more questions, Batman?"

"No, now we can get to the main point." The Dark Knight then narrowed his eyes. "Despite your… methods to stop villains, we, the Justice League, have a proposition for you and your team. We invite you guys to join the Justice League. However, your son I presume appears to be too young so he'll be invited to join the Team. The team is composed of most of our protégés. All in favor?"

Most of everyone raised your hand except for Green Lantern (John and Hal), Aquaman, and Manhunter accepted.

"Those who aren't?" The latter had raised their hands.

"I don't think they should be considered heroes, Batman. They all have power that matches that accursed Majin Buu. Who knows if they will destroy the Earth? Also, don't forget that they have Saiyans in their group. That alien race was mostly responsible for the various empty planets," said Green Lantern (John). That shocked the entire JL. Some were having second thoughts about letting them join.

Goku scowled. "Your point? I didn't even know about the Saiyans until nineteen years ago. You don't know who I am let alone what I've done with my life so you can go fuck yourself."

The JL and the Z-Fighters were shocked. Vegeta then laughed his ass off. "I don't believe it! Kakarot there may be hope for you."

The enraged lantern exploded. "That still doesn't change that you are a part of that filthy-!"

"SHUT UP!" Gohan shouted. Everyone turned to the enraged Saiyan hybrid. "I don't believe it! You're supposed to be a hero with a good sense of judgement! Heck, I actually considered joining the force. Dad's right, you are nothing but a filthy _and_ a pathetic hypocrite. I thought you would understand about discrimination but I guess I was wrong. Head news for you, I'm the Great Saiyaman, a hero that protected Satan City and you have the nerves to disgrace my father for his background. You're just pathetic trash in my eyes," coldly stated Gohan. If Goken were to see this, he would have a field day of amusement at seeing Gohan on a verbal rampage.

John felt offended and disgusted at Gohan's words but chose to stay silent. Maybe he _had_ been a bit too prejudice. A little.

Despite the outburst, it was still a meeting and the rest of the JL had yet to put their opinions on the matter.

"Batman, you have to reconsider your offer. These guys allow themselves to kill. _Kill_! All of us have a strict moral code so I can't really trust them," said Aquaman. He was displeased at Batman's suggestion.

"These guys are not criminals because if they were, then we would know their activities and stop them at all costs. Even if they're not heroes, I can recognize warriors from a mile away and they've done their part in stopping crime," said Wonder Woman, shocking the league. "You lot have the gall to judge these people! You should all be ashamed!" Her words struck more than any lightning on a rainy day.

"While having new members, especially powerhouses that are capable of strength similar with Superman, I have to agree with Aquaman. I can't really trust them since I do not know their intentions. In fact, I could not read their minds at all, said Manhunter. His words surprising his fellow league members. If the eastern martial artists could resist mind probing, what could they have in mind?

The Z-Fighters frowned at the Martian. Piccolo scowled. "Yeah, we've noticed. Do you really think we'd let outsiders invade our minds? Who the hell do you think you are? What we keep is very confidential so you should have known that from the beginning."

"That's enough!" Batman commanded. His shout silenced the whole room. "You all will have time to think over our offer. You're free to go as you may."

With that, the Z-Fighters all huddled up with Goku and teleported out of the Watchtower, shocking the JL members.

* * *

 **Training Room**

"Thirty thousand one…thirty thousand two…thirty thousand three…" counted Goken as he kept performing his exercise: Doing sit-ups with a monkey bar while lifting a barbell. The half-Saiyan was also sweating badly. He did not want his clothes to get soaked in his sweat but he had no choice. However, he managed to have extra clothing from a spare capsule he kept in case. He was so focused in his exercise that he didn't notice the teen group walking in.

"Whoa! Talk about feeling the burn!" screamed Robin and Kid Flash. Goken groaned at the interruption as he stopped his power exercising. He turned and saw The Team amazed. Zatanna had to look away from Goken due to his intensive handsome face. Even Miss Martian had the decency to blush. She almost thought he was as attractive as Superboy.

After he got down with a backflip that would put the Flying Graysons to shame, Goken walked up to them. "Can you guys tell me why did you interrupt my exercising?"

Kid Flash answered "Well, we came here to tell you that Batman needed you back in the mission room. Sounds important to me."

"Hn," Goken grunted as he picked up his dirty pile and walked out.

"What's his deal?" asked Kid Flash. The others shook their heads.

* * *

 **Mission Room**

The teenage Saiyan had returned to the "training" room and saw Batman through an advanced monitor. He hid a scowl when he stared at the Dark Knight. He never liked him ever since that day. Goken knew Batman was cautious of his friends, his family.

" _I take it you didn't like being put there?" he asked rhetorically._

Goku's son rolled his eyes. "Gee, what gave that away?" he bit back evenly. Batman narrowed his eyes but didn't indulge.

" _Well, I have news for you, Goken. The meeting had ended but I have a proposition for you before you leave," Batman said._

Goken was about to open his mouth but he was cut off. _"As of right now, your friends were offered to join the league. You too could have been offered a spot but you are still a teenager. Because of that, I'm offering you to join The Team. They are a team of protégés trained to handle covert missions through teamwork. I believe someone of your caliber would make you a great asset-_

"No." That threw off Batman and he was known for holding in the tiniest amount of emotions. "What makes you think I want to join your league, let alone a group of teens?"

" _When your friends and I conversed, they've told us of their hero work. I'm sure you're familiar with Cell and Majin Buu yes?"_

"Well, I was still in my diapers at the Cell Games but yes I was around when Majin Buu was wreaking havoc," grumbled Goken, "Okay, I understand what you're saying but I'm not really a hero, let alone some superhero. The villains you've mentioned were just genocidal maniacs that had to be put down before they could threaten this planet." With that sentence, Goken had put two fingers on his forehead and vanished. The display of Instant Transmission surprised Batman.

' _How can they teleport instantly…?'_

Unknown to Goku's middle child, The Team had been a couple of feet behind him and overheard the conversation.

"Did that bastard just say he was not a hero?! We let a criminal in the base!" exclaimed a pissed off Superboy. Manhunter's niece placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling the clone of Superman to calm down.

"If he was a bad guy, why didn't he just attack us instantly? Maybe there's more to the situation," said a surprisingly perceptive Kid Flash.

"Never thought I'd have to agree with you, Wally. We have never heard of Goken or his friends before so maybe they just save the world on some occasions." Aqualad said with his two cents.

Robin narrowed his eyes. Suspicion etched into his frame as Goken's last sentence caught his ears. "Maniacs that are put down? I'm not really feeling whelm about this. Goken could be a killer or at least his friends are."

"Let's not judge others, Robin. You do not know these people and what they have done," said Canary. Although she was not in the meeting, Dinah had a feeling it did not really go that well.

"I hope that is the case. They are a part of Earth like us so we should not bear any negative thinking," said Aqualad. His wisdom was the reason why he became the leader of the teens.

* * *

 **Son Household**

"… and that's when I left Mount Justice. He actually thought I was going to join his team just to watch my movements," explained Goken. It was nighttime and therefore, the Son family was eating dinner. Gohan was at his own house so Pan and Videl didn't come over. Chi-Chi was irritated after Goken finished telling everyone his experience at Mount Justice. Goten was thankful that he never came with the Z-Fighters.

"Hmph! The nerve of them!" Chi-Chi huffed. The Saiyans in the house sweatdropped.

"Well, what do you think about the proposal Dad?" he asked them both.

"I honestly don't think it'd be good for me," Goku said shrugging, "I'm not sure if you know this, but everything in our life involved the dragon balls or any vendettas against me. None of it involved protecting this planet. Also, you would be surprised what Gohan did. You'll have to ask him what happened."

"If what you're saying is true about Gohan, I'm inclined to believe that," Goten frowned. "You're right though, Dad. It's not like we go out our way every day to stop criminals from robbery and extortion or any of that nonsense. The cops can handle that."

Goku smiled. "Very true, son. Besides, they did not like how we have dealt with Cell and Majin Buu. Apparently, we should have locked them up in some place for good and be above killing or whatever nonsense they've spouted. The western part of Earth is too weird for me."

"Of course dad, that's the problem. That Joker creep I've seen on television numerous times manages to escape out of jail and continues to kill more innocent civilians. It makes no sense," scowled the middle child.

He then got up. "Well, I'm done for the night, I'll be going to bed. Goodnight." Goken picked up his dishes and washed them. Then he went up to his bedroom whilst changing his clothing attire, and plopped onto his mattress, sleep overwhelming him.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Goken sighed. He didn't think that he would end up in one of Bulma's Capsule Corp ceremonies. What started as a harmless prank from Trunks led to Bulma conveniently dragging him to this mess.

The half-Saiyan stood wearing his casual tuxedo. It was gray on the blazer and pants. His dress shirt was white with black buttons. His dress shoes were brown with a red tint, which resembled fresh wood in autumn. Unfortunately, Goken had to force his hair down with some Saiyan gel that Vegeta had helped Bulma invent. It made his hair slick back except a few front spikes. For some reason, GO

Apparently, the Capsule Corporation was going to introduce a brand new vehicle that consisted of a bathroom and a mini-Kitchen. Only Goken knew the design since not only he helped make it, but he had ran a few test runs. The wonders of being Bulma's apprentice can really be beneficial.

"Why am I in this mess Bulma?" he grumbled/asked.

"I needed support when I present my inventions," she replied. "Vegeta is busy with our daughter and Gohan is doing his studies so that leaves you."

"What about Trunks? Surely, he is more suitable. I mean he is taking over Capsule Corp. right?" urged Goken. His desperate tone was too obvious.

Bulma giggled. "You do have a point. However," Bulma's face turned serious. "Look over there, doesn't that man look any familiar?"

Goken looked at Bulma's direction and his eyes laced confusion. He only saw two men. One that lacked hair and blue eyes. The other with black hair and black eyes. The only half-Saiyan in the vicinity then checked out their ki signatures. The former's ki was similar Superboy, who he never cared about much. The latter's ki on the other hand…

"Crap, of course he comes in here. He just keeps pining after our asses," Goken muttered. His language earned himself a little smack on the head courtesy of Bulma.

"You seriously have to watch your tongue. Otherwise, I can tell Chi-Chi she'll need soap for that dirty mouth," Bulma smirked. "What were you muttering about by the way?"

Goken leaned and whispered. "It's that Batman guy that interrogated us. I guess this is an excuse to keep surveillance on us."

The Capsule Corp heiress giggled. "It makes sense that a billionaire can afford all those weapons," she said while Goken snorted in agreement. "But can you tell me who the other guy is?"

"Well, I never saw this guy before but his ki is most similar to that Superboy from that sidekick team I was with yesterday," said Goken. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Before both of them could respond, one of Bulma's workers ran up to them. "Mrs. Briefs, your speech is in thirty seconds!"

"My bad my bad, I'll be there! Goken, I'll let you know when your cue comes," she declared before sprinting towards the podium with her high heels.

Goken sighed. While Bulma had made it to the center of her audience, Goken hid behind the curtains so he could wait for his cue.

"Welcome everyone to Capsule Corporation. For those of you that waited for my latest invention, it's right behind you!" Like magic, the brand new car was right there. It had rims that hued an electric blue when on concrete contact. The audience began clapping, impressed of the amazing vehicle.

"As you can see, this car is much different from the outside," Bulma whipped out a remote from her jacket and a monitor appeared from above. The screen displayed the interior of the car. The vehicle consisted of seats that were individually set with various buttons that were filled with options. It confused some of them while the others were interested.

Bulma then said "These features will blow your minds. Each of them represents a mini room. A barbershop, kitchen, bedroom, even a bathroom!"

No more than two seconds, the rich people had their money up. They screamed for that vehicle. Goken had to hide his laughter lest he'd get himself caught.

"Calm down calm down. This is not even the half part! My wonder apprentice Goken will tell you the rest of the vehicle."

Goken had appeared in the screen waving at the hungry customers. The black haired man (Batman) was surprised. _'I see. I remember hearing about the Z-Fighters being affiliated with the Capsule Corporation but to think they also affiliated with THE Bulma Briefs herself. I need to investigate this further.'_

"Hello everyone. My name's Goken and I will be showing you the much better features of this invention. We'll start off with the kitchen," he over his seat and pressed the left button. It walled up itself and blocked the driver seat from sight. That enticed the rich individuals. The monitor changed its view to Goken again, only this time in a close-up view along with the mini-culinary room. "Right here, you have your utensils and your stove. The miniature stove heats up to around six hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Don't worry, the heat won't radiate your face and cause health risks," lectured Goken.

Then he pressed exit mode and pressed another button to set up the bedroom. The pillows were made of the softest feathers Bulma could find. The car seat then transformed into a mini bed, which caused the vehicle to expand itself a little to adjust the space. Goken then said "Now this right here is the miniature bedroom. There's a tiny alarm clock in case you need a certain time to wake up."

Once again he pressed exit mode and set up the bathroom. "This is pretty much the same as any other bathroom. The only difference is that there is plenty of toilet paper and fresheners to prevent stenches." Goken knew he was lazy but there was no point of telling people how to use a bathroom. Plain ridiculous.

"Thank you Goken. If any of you want to buy this invention, all of you will have to sign your name on this paper, write out the payment, and your addresses. If you do not have the right currency, I have a currency exchange machine down to the left over there. Your vehicle will be shipped in front of your house/mansion before dusk," said Bulma.

Almost immediately, every rich individual ran up with his or her wallet out. The rest of them ran to the exchange machine. Goken had stepped out of the curtains and walked by the door to exit. He felt someone creeping up towards him and turned around.

"Hi Mr. Goken, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bruce Wayne, owner of the Wayne Enterprises," said the black haired man while he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir," smiled Goken. He knew Bruce's identity but he wouldn't call him out on the spot.

"I liked your presentation. I'm looking forward to this vehicle later on. Tell me, are you looking forward to this new car? It will look good for coffee purposes," said Bruce.

"Why yes, I am Mr. Wayne. I just got my driver's license a month ago. Having lunch while driving to anywhere you want feels great," said the half-Saiyan, his mouth slightly watered when he mentioned food. Then his phone rang. "Well, I can't ignore this call. It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne," said Goken while he walked out of CC.

He then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Goken, I need you to get some groceries before you get home," his mother Chi-Chi said._

"Sure thing, Mom," he responded while hanging up. He already knew what items were needed. Some tomatoes, onions, lettuce, name it. (1)

* * *

 **Afternoon**

Goken had already collected what his mother needed, purchased them, and was now home. His mother was happy that he did not have any issues unlike his father, to which she whipped out her infamous frying pan and whacked him on the forehead for his ridiculousness.

As of right now, Goken was with his parents. His niece Pan was also with them due to that her parents were away on a business meeting. His younger brother, Goten, was in West City most likely with Trunks and Bulla. The middle child chuckled when he remembered his mom teasing Goten about him marrying Bulla. The young teen was blushing wildly from the teasing. It was obvious he gained a huge crush on her and hoped he would gain the courage and confidence to go out with her.

After they were finished, Goken had decided to wash the dishes for them. While he did so, his father decided to strike a conversation. "Hey son, did you enjoy helping Bulma with presenting the new invention? I was watching you, you know," Goku said. He and his wife loved watching Goken helping their longtime friend with her projects.

"Yeah. At first, I didn't really like it but I was having fun shocking those obnoxious rich people. Their faces were too _priceless_!" That made the family laugh at the ridiculous pun.

"Oh my baby boy, I'm so proud of you. Now I have two successful millionaires in the making," Chi-Chi squealed in delight. Hopefully, she could build up the Son House more.

"Unkie Go'en! I wan 2 play wit u! Wues Ceet!" Pan laughed out.

Goken sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Panny. "Bulma is still running business in Capsule Corp. at this time." When he saw Pan about to cry, Goken held his hands up quickly. "I'm sure tomorrow she won't be as busy."

The little bundle of joy pouted but nodded in understanding. She suddenly floated off her baby chair, surprising the family and then hugged Goken. "Pwamis me Go'en! Pwamis u wel ta'e me theer!"

Chuckling, Goken smiled and said "Sure thing, Panny. After all, I'm your favorite Uncle right?" She started giggling as the half-Saiyan tickled her stomach. His parents watched the scene with a happy smile.

"Oh look at our son, Goku. He'll be an excellent father. Hopefully, soon so I can have more grandkids!"

Her husband laughed. "Yeah, I love being a Grandpa. Grandpa Goku has a nice ring to it." Memories of him and his adoptive grandfather played in his mind. He regretted not listening to his grandfather but he was happy that he was in peace.

* * *

 **Cut! I guess you guys are disappointed that this lacked fights but I guarantee that there will be a fight scene on the next chapter. Anyway, I have an unofficial incomplete chapter of my original DBZxDC story and it's up to you guys if you all want me to upload it on the story itself!**

 **To make up for no fight scenes, I've provided you guys something juicy!**

 _Unofficial Chapter 4 snip_

 _Gohan and Piccolo faced off on the arena. The world around them silent as they focused one another._

 _Piccolo took off his white cape and turban and dropped it onto the ground, creating a small crater underneath the cape. He then leaned back and popped his neck muscles. His face, now tense and firm, ready to give it his 100%._

 _Gohan was surprised for a moment before he too took off his weighted blue undershirt and gi top. He then dropped his wristbands and his gi belt and then put back on his gi top, exposing his upper chest. Gohan hunched over and stretched his knees and his lower back. He gave Piccolo a smirk and fell into a familiar demon fighting stance. Piccolo matching his ex-student's smirk and doing the same._

 _Both suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the center of the arena, blocking each other's forearm. They then exchanged kicks and haymakers, intending to draw first blood. Gohan feigned a right hook at Piccolo's jaw and used his other arm to do a deadly elbow jab towards him, only for Piccolo to block with both of his knees._

 _Gohan back-flipped ten feet away from Piccolo's personal space. He then rushed in again and drew back his arm to form a stretched punch. Piccolo jumped over and extended his foot to make an axe kick. The eldest son of Goku narrowly dodged it. Not giving the young fighter a chance to retaliate, Piccolo curved his leg and did a penalty soccer kick and struck Gohan in his right temple, which caused the half-Saiyan to be sent several feet away. However, it turned out it was an afterimage of Gohan, alarming the Namekian._

 _Piccolo's senses kicked in and blocked an incoming punch. When he turned around, he was struck by Gohan's other arm via uppercut. The Namekian Warrior, while flying towards the ground, had stretched one of his arms and grabbed Gohan's gi pants and threw him down to the ground along._

 _A sizeable dust cloud puffed up_

 _They both stood, tiny sweat already appearing on their hardened visages._

 _Catching his breath, Gohan smirked. "Wow Piccolo, you have must trained hard to keep up with me."_

 _Piccolo matched Gohan's smirk. "Heh, quit stealing my words kid. You honestly think you can win?"_

" _Let's find out shall we?"_

 _Gohan began unleashing his power, a thick golden aura surrounding him. With one yell, Gohan's hair flashed golden, his black coal eyes turned greenish teal, and his muscles slightly bulged._

 _Piccolo's aura was bluish white as veins protruded around his head. Then Piccolo's aura turned dark purple, unleashing his true Namekian abilities._

 _Both stared at one another, silently waited for one another to make the first move. Then in an instant, they closed their distance in what one would say in an instance, multiple banging noises flickered in the air as no one bar the Z-Fighters could see the fight commencing. To the audience, it sounded like mini airplane crashes._

 _The announcer was shocked. "Amazing! These fighters are going at it and it looks like they are flying ladies and gentlemen! I wonder what kind of training they've went through to execute such powerful moves!" The old generation crowd roared in amazement. Back then, they've only seen ki blasts and advanced fighting. Today, now they are witnessing faster than light speed punches, flying, and colorful auras outside the fighters' bodies._

 _They got their money's worth._

 _Gohan ducked under a haymaker and then turned his body rightwards to do a power kick, which Piccolo blocked with his left knee. Piccolo had enough and stretched his right arm and formed it into a fist, catching Gohan off guard as the punch landed on the young man's jawbone. Gohan growled and grabbed Piccolo's stretched arm and yanked him towards himself and gave a powerful knee to the gut, eliciting a glob of saliva that spat out from the shaken Namekian. Holding both his hands over his head, Gohan gave a menacing double axe handle to Piccolo, which made even Vegeta flinch for the poor green alien._

 **Hopefully, that will satisfy for now. Also, here's a good teaser for what you'll expect in the third chapter of Dragon Justice.**

 **Future chapter previews**

"Mom, please! I can't do this!"

"No buts mister! You have to attend to high school at some point. I can't have you becoming a delinquent like your father."

…

Goken flew around West City with Pan on his back. She wanted an 'airplane flight' instead of Goken's Instant Transmission.

…

He then heard an engine in the sky. He turned around and groaned as he saw a red techno-aerodynamic airship. The ship was not what he was groaning about but rather who operated the airship. He decided to fly back down.

The airship went down and a door opened from its belly-like structure. The teens all hopped out, grins on their faces… except for a certain Kryptonian clone. All of them were in their personal attires.

"Yo Goken! How's it going pal?" greeted Kid Flash. Ever since yesterday, the team had been determined to know more about Goken. Hopefully, they would be able to get him to join their junior league. Batman knew their intentions and was secretly glad they were observing him. Canary also was interested in Goken and after learning from her fiancé Green Arrow about the Z-Fighters, the half-Saiyan would be an excellent addition to the team. The power of a Kryptonian, speed that could be faster than the Flash, and combat that would make any Amazon writhe in jealously.

After fighting down the urge to roll his eyes, Goken shrugged and responded "Doing fine I suppose. I was just going back home to catch some lunch. What about you guys?"

"You know, just feeling the aster. We just finished beating some bad guys," smirked Robin. "Anyway, we came here just to go around West City. We've never even heard of this city!"

"I agree with Robin. We've never seen flying vehicles before. This city is very advanced," said Aqualad.

"I'll say, and we saw you on TV. I can't believe you personally know THE Bulma Briefs!" squealed Zatanna. She was a fan of Bulma's inventions especially that make-up customizer a couple of months back.

Goken was a bit freaked out but replied nonetheless. "Of course I know Bulma. She and my father are longtime friends for a long time."

"Oh, you mean that man with the karate outfit?" asked Artemis. She remembered the group that came with the league. Canary had informed them of the group becoming possible new members like Goken being a member of the Team.

…

"Who the hell are you?!" Goken shouted as he fell into a fighting stance.

The unknown assailant's eyes glowed red. " **Access: Saiyan.** "


	3. Having Fun

**Hey guys. How's it going? Before I start on this chapter, I'm going to look at the reviews.**

 **Guest - You are exaggerating the powers of the Z fighters way too much. none of the Z fighters are even close to being as fast as the Flash or even Kid Flash. If this is just going to be some DBZ wank fest. Then just stop the story and quit wasting everyone's time.**

 **If you have even paid the slightest attention, I was merely describing what the Justice League (and the Young Justice team) thought about the Z-Fighters and their abilities. Since Goken managed to reappear instantly, Wonder Girl had assumed he was faster than Kid Flash. Yes, I do know the Flash is very fast. He can easily build up more speed than any DBZ character. I don't wank DBZ because I merely changed up their character personalities on some of them and made them stronger than canon. I honestly don't care about feats anymore since it does not speak of character at all. If you don't like my story, then don't bother reading if you're butthurt over your own misinterpretation.**

 **Great Saiyaman54 - How about that the Joker captures Bulma and holds her for ransom. Maybe have Joker tortures her first beating her with crow bar, crippling her, branding her, and drugging her with his Joker venom. Vegeta senses that Bulma is at deaths door and tries to save her. When Vegeta finds her, he hears her chuckling and is horrified to find her nearly dead with a hideous Joker smile. Vegeta becomes furious and tries to kill him. But the league arrives and tries to stop him. Batman saves Bulma with an antidote.**

 **That's an interesting idea. I was planning on bringing Joker at some point but not this early. However, I am planning on using another character. The only hint I am giving is an antagonist from Young Justice. Also, I technically did put in Lex but he has a role at some point. Last thing about what you said about Batman tracking the Z-Fighters during the World Tournament. That actually did happen in my original Universal DBZ vs DC story in the third chapter. I recommend reading that.**

 **Guest - Mdhunter here. Good job with this chapter! Looking forward to the next one, and have a good night. :)**

 **Thanks man! I hope you have enjoyed your night too.**

 **WiffleDick678 - This chapter was good yes, but the next chapter hohoHO. You've got something going one there. But I also see that were both going into Amazo in our DBZ/YJ crossovers.**

 **Yup. That Amazo part was an inspiration thanks to you.**

 **Speaking of that, I recommend you readers to read Wiffle's story Not My Time. It's in the DBZ/YJ crossovers section. I recommend it for you guys that love Gohan and want the JL to be humiliated.**

 **DarkPrinnyVegito - I'm liking this a lot so far. Can't wait to read more :D keep it up**

 **I appreciate it man. Also, good work on your stories throughout this year. Looking forward to any updates from you.**

 **joebob323 - Well, I'd like to tell you it's a good story idea, but... it's too amazing to just call it good! This is a great story with a well thought out plot as well as a nice power scale! I particularly enjoyed the OC, Goken, he seems interesting as a main character! I would love to see more updates to this story, please, please update quickly!**

 **You're right on Goken being the main character. It just struck out like that when I'm supposed to show the other DBZ characters, which is a flaw I hope to fix one day. Goken is a reflection of my personality/thoughts on what Gohan should have been mixed with him being a half-Saiyan Also I appreciate your review. Probably the nicest one I've ever read.**

 **gokumystic02 - interesting story so you have my support so keep it up... and I want some dbz style action like punching shockwaves that shock the entire landmass and heavy lifting scenes like buildings mountains and buildings and Lot's of destruction in dbz style than your story will be worth reading it and became more interesting and I also want to know how much z fighter using their powers against DC characters like 1% or 2% something because you already know how op and strong dbz characters and specially goku and vegeta so better remain this and don't make dbz characters underpowered or little weak and a friendly Battle goku vs Superman where goku in his base form beat him in his 10% powers so please I want some awesome action... thanks..**

 **Indeed, I need to get creative on the fight scenes. Well, yeah sometimes 1% or 2% but I don't need to show that necessarily. Also, the DC characters are strong themselves. They're certainly not pushovers in their comic versions. There's that Warrior from the Heavens story where The Flash was displayed as holding his ground against a very much stronger Goku. (Shoutout to Gogeta SSGSS for making that awesome story)**

 **AlphaOmnisphere - This was epic and intense.**

 **It'll get even more epic.**

 **Now let's get this show on the road!**

 **Mount Justice – Earlier that day**

"Your guess is as good as mine, Wally," said Aqualad as he shook his head. _'Perhaps the league knows what Goken meant. They did go with his family and from what I can tell, they are very powerful. Something's not right.'_ he thought.

He then looked over to Miss Martian. "Have you ever tried to read his mind Megan?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I secretly tried to get some information in case if he was looking for trouble. Unfortunately, I could not invade his mind. It's like he has some barriers protecting him."

That shocked the Team. Batman, who was still on the image projector, was not surprised since he remembered Piccolo informing them about their telepathy being futile.

Kid Flash laughed. "Man, Goken must be full of powers if he can resist Megan's telepathy." He shook his head. "Still, I wonder why he's not joining us. It would be awesome to have someone as amazing as him."

Superboy was going to retort but a glare from his girlfriend made him shut up.

"You're right, Wally. He certainly had me in our spar. I felt like he did not really try though," said Donna (Wonder Girl). While she held no anger against Goken, she also wanted him to join the Team because she had found a sparring partner. And possibly, a man to-

' _Not this again! Sure, he has a hot body but he played with you in that spar!'_ The female members of the Team smirked to themselves when they noticed the Amazon warrior's blush.

Batman's eyes narrowed. His interrogation mode was set. _'What do you mean by that Wonder Girl? You and your mentor are the best in combat.'_

Canary, who was in the kitchen earlier, had come back and answered for Donna. "She means that Goken defeated her in combat. From what I saw, Goken practically did so with ease. His fighting stance was flawless and even I could not see any openings. I, too, think he would be a valuable member of the Team but I do not think he wants to join. Quite honestly, it would be best if he joins regardless."

"Oh yeah! He could also lift objects with his mind like Megan!" Wally quickly said. Canary was a bit surprised while Batman did not show it, a martial artist that had the ability to perform telekinesis perplexed him and gave him some dread. What else could they do?

The Dark Knight grimaced. From yesterday, he had assumed that the Z-Fighters were a group of Meta-Humans and Aliens that could conjure beams of energy. Now from what Canary revealed, the detective planned to further investigate the Z-Fighters and he was planning on doing so right now.

" _Okay team. I have a new mission for you."_

 **Unknown Planet**

The atmosphere was dull and lacked activity. The skies were pitched red whilst the grass was dark blue. It seemed there was no history about the planet, let alone the population.

That _was_ assumed until six shadows appeared. They enlarged until feet became visible.

"Man. I thought that would be easy. Good work guys," said a sinister voice, barring his wicked teeth. It was a humanoid man who had lime green skin and spiky black hair. His sclera was yellow while his eyes were forest green. The clothing attire he wore was elastic armor reminiscent of the Galactic Empire.

"Ya, they weren't like the weak Tuffles that relied on technology in a battle, Commander Luroy," said the second voice. He had rough black skin, spikes etched on his body. He had white sclera with brown eyes. He lacked hair and his clothing attire was also similar to that of the Galactic Empire.

"Indeed. Good thing those monkey beasts killed them off am I right Savante?" asked another devious space pirate. He had long orange hair and it was ruffled up akin to a rooster. His chin was narrow, his skin was dust yellow. Like his fellow pirates, he too donned galactic empire clothing.

"Now then, let's flag this planet for sale fellas. King Glacius will be most pleased of our work," the now named green humanoid, Commander Luroy, said. He held out his hand and fired a Ki blast to create a damp hole.

The black skinned alien Savante had the flag in his hand. He set it down and grinned maliciously in pride.

He laughed. "If we keep this up, we'll be stinking rich. I'm gonna have a money bath." He began imaging himself full of galactic currency and a shower. Coins emitted from the shower nozzle as he rubbed his armpits in delight. Savante was what one could say… money-fanatical. As long as the mission involved money, he would go for it without any hesitation.

Luroy shook his head at the black skinned alien. _'Of course he's thinking about money.'_ He then looked at his other inferior. "Panzo, I want you to go around the planet and wipe out the dead corpses. No traces of evidence."

The rooster-chinned alien nodded with an affirmative "Yes sir!"

Luroy clicked his scouter. It beeped like a phone until it projected an image screen. "King Glacius, we have finished wiping out Planet Kuro."

 **Royal Room**

The setting in the room represented a medieval European-esque area. The walls were marred burgundy. Three Chandeliers decorated in the ceiling. Besides the high class bathroom, there was the big king bed. The mattress was large and fitted at least ten children.

However, there were no children and only one man. Well, not man but rather an alien. Speaking of, said alien appeared to be an Arcosian; a race known for controlling galactic empires and committed genocides to establish bids. The "spherical gem-like dome" on his head was dark blue, as was his "leotard". His face, hands, chest, legs and feet were all a light blue. He had white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders and ankles. He also had two short spikes on his shoulders. His horns were small, short and twisted. King Glacius was the heir to the Galactic Enterprise, which was renamed from Planet Trade Organization, when his father, Frieza, had perished in battle.

Glacius's face went grim when his mind went back to hearing his father's death. He writhed when the rumors spread that a _Saiyan_ had managed to kill his father. Sure, he loved his father unlike his wretched grandfather, who could honestly care less about him. But the fact that a disgusting monkey bastard that was able to defeat an Arcosian was disgraceful. He then realized that day that none of his brethren had trained for their lives. Because of that, Glacius had to train himself for eighteen years. He never knew the Planet where that filthy monkey lived but once he did, he would crush that planet personally.

His musing was interrupted by a ringtone from his scouter. He sighed and answered. An image projection had appeared from the scouter.

" _King Glacius, we have finished wiping out Planet Kuro,"_ spoke Commander Luroy.

Frieza's son smiled. "Good work. I see that you have the flag set up. I guess you deserve a good reward." Glacius then closed his eyes and thought over something. He smirked. "I have a personal mission for you, Luroy."

Luroy stuttered in surprise. _"O-Of course my King. What do you need?"_

"I want you to go around and locate that filthy Saiyan's home planet. If you do so, you will become my right hand man," said the King with a grin. That prompted an excited look from the commander.

" _No problem. It will be a piece of cake my King."_

"Good, now off you go." The image projection minimized out of thin air. Glacius laughed evilly. "Yes, I will find you Saiyan. And once I do, you will be killed and your planet will be wiped out of existence!"

 **Today**

 _ **BZZZT!**_

BAM!

Goken sighed as he got up from his bed. Today was another day. The alarm clock had been dealt with almost as bad as Frieza. For the rest of the day, he spent his time with his niece. Pan had demanded him to fly around West City to which he complied. He knew Videl would chew him out and probably Gohan. Last time he pissed off Gohan, not even his father could stop him and that was only five years ago.

"Nu! Itz nat lyk tat! Pwayne Fly Fly!" The half-Saiyan was lucky he could understand her more than even her parents. In short words, Pan wanted a piggyback flight around West City. They were flying for almost an hour.

"WEEE!" Could be heard in the skies of West City. The population looked around in confusion when they heard that sound.

"Ouch! Pan, careful. That's my hair you're pulling," grouched Goken. It took him three years to get his hair to look similar to his father and to make it unique at the same time. His Saiyan side had pride in his appearance.

Speaking of Saiyans, Goken was actually born with more Saiyan genes than his Human genes. This meant that Goken's age growth will go through as a Saiyan and his Zenkai was greater than Goku, Vegeta, and even Gohan combined. That explained why he was able to match Frieza's max power without the time chamber. Gohan and Goten on the other hand will end up old and wrinkly at some point in about fifty years. Sucks for them.

The human fighters however had their own version of Zenkai. It was the same old saying around the older times: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. They had pushed themselves to burst their limits, which further boosted their power levels almost like a Saiyan. Had they done that long ago, then their battles would have been a lot easier to deal with. It was thanks to Raditz who had invaded their planet that caused them to push their limits.

Goken had stopped his airplane flight and teleported himself to Capsule Corporation. He sensed Bulla's ki and teleported next to her room. Last time Goken had teleported like that, he had suffered a long-lasting tongue lash by the daughter of Vegeta. He did not want to deal with that again.

He knocked on the door and out came Bulla Briefs. She looked exactly like her mother. However, her personality was a mix of both. Like Vegeta, Bulla had her own pride and stubbornness. She even inherited her father's rage and her mother's intolerance; a nasty combo.

She looked at Goken and smiled. She was wondering why he came by but she was glad. She sort of gained a crush on him even though he was three years her senior but she could wait. It had started when Goken was sparring with Vegeta, the latter obviously holding back. She remembered when he came around the hallway to the bathroom and unfortunately but fortunately for her, he did not have his shirt on. Meaning his upper body was exposed. He was not as toned as her father since he was still a growing teen but his build made her melt.

"Goken-kun! How are you?" she said with a warm smile.

Goken sheepishly returned his smile. "I'm doing fine Bulla. I can tell your day's going fine too." He then held up Pan. "I was wondering if you could look after Pan for me until her mom returns. Plus, she needs a big sister to look up to." The half-Saiyan mentally patted his back. He was good at making smart approaches.

"Sure, I've always wanted a little sister to play with! And I can't say no to you Goken, you're _too_ sweet." She added a seductive tone at the end.

Goken faked a bright smile. "Thank you so much! I'll pick her up around 2:45. Sounds good?" After he saw her nod with a pretty smile, he put his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

' _Man. Now I do not have to babysit. I love Panny but she can be a pain sometimes,'_ Goken thought.

He was also aware of Bulla's feelings for him. Unfortunately for her, Goken only saw her as a younger sister. He wondered why she never had interest in Goten since he was closer to her age. Perhaps Goten was more interested in Marron. She would grow up to look like her mother Lazuli so it made sense for him.

He had thought about what to do now that he had time for himself. He could go start his own training. The half-Saiyan thought about what method he could do to increase his power level. Gravity training was his first thought. His father and Vegeta had been able to withstand one thousand times Earth's gravity. Gohan did more since he had surpassed both Goku and Vegeta by a lot. He could stand two thousand times Earth's gravity. Goten and Trunks were able to hold themselves at five hundred times. But that was because they did not train as much as Gohan or Goken himself. Then finally, Goken had pushed himself. Even though he was still not at his father's level or even Vegeta's, he had managed to hit ten thousand times Earth's gravity. That was how he was able to push his power to utmost heights without the time chamber. Goten and Trunks themselves did but they only lasted for two hours (outside).

Goken stopped his flight when he heard an engine in the sky. He turned around and groaned as he saw a red techno-aerodynamic airship coming his way. The ship was not what he was groaning about but rather who operated the airship. He had sensed some energies and he was not pleased. Why would they come at Japan?

The airship went down and a door opened from its belly-like structure. The teens all hopped out and walked towards him. Kid Flash and Robin grinned while Aqualad had a neutral expression. Sueprboy on the other hand, glared at Goken out of spite. All of them were in their regular clothes outside of missions.

"Yo Goken! How's it going man?" greeted Kid Flash. Ever since yesterday, the team had been determined to know more about Goken. Hopefully, they would be able to get him to join their junior league. Batman knew they wanted to get to know the half-Saiyan more and was secretly glad they were observing him even if it was not in his manner. Canary was also interested in Goken and after learning from her fiancé Green Arrow about the Z-Fighters, the half-Saiyan would be an excellent addition to the team. From what they could see about Goken, he seemed to have the power of a Kryptonian, speed that could be faster than the Flash, and combat experience that trumped Batman's martial arts and Canary's best moveset combined. Maybe even Wonder Woman, who was known for her Amazonian combat skills.

After fighting down the urge to roll his eyes, Goken shrugged and responded "Doing fine I suppose. I was just going back home to catch some lunch. What got you guys to come here?"

"You know, just feeling the aster. We just finished beating some bad guys," smirked Robin. "Anyway, we came here just to go around West City. We've never even heard of this city!"

"I agree with Robin. We have never seen flying vehicles before. This city is very advanced," said Aqualad.

"I'll say, and we saw you on TV. I can't believe you personally know THE Bulma Briefs!" squealed Zatanna. She was a fan of Bulma's inventions especially that make-up customizer a couple of months back.

Goken was a bit freaked out but replied nonetheless. "Of course I know Bulma. She and my father are longtime friends."

"Oh, you mean that man with that orange karate outfit?" asked Artemis. She remembered the group that came with the league. Canary had informed them of the group becoming possible new members like Goken being a member of the Team.

"It's a _gi_ but yes. That's my father," Goken responded. He had nothing against the teen group but he just did not want to associate with them. He could tell they had an ulterior motive.

"Well, what about you Goken? Are you planning on doing some training or sparring some time?" asked Donna in a somewhat challenging tone. She wanted to see his real power and his cut pector-

' _Damnit Donna! Just get it together. You are an Amazon. Amazons don't worry about finding men!'_

Goken knew the hidden motive under Wonder Girl's words. It was obvious she wanted to fight him at his best but her, or any of that team of teens on that matter, were not capable of pushing him. Well, except that Superboy. Goken could see the hidden potential.

"Well, not really. I was just goin home after wondering around in West City." The half-Saiyan turned around. "Which I should do so right now."

Before he could blast off home, Robin yelled "Wait! Why not just hang out with us? We're not that much of a bother to you right?"

Goken looked around and felt a little guilty when he saw some of their disappointed stares. He did not really know them well and honestly, he just wanted to continue his peaceful life.

With an internal sigh, he looked at them. "Well, I guess home can wait for me," he jokingly said.

"Alright! Come on, you have to try out the Bio-Ship."

The half-Saiyan had hoped he would not regret it.

 **Gravity Chamber**

Vegeta was not in the mood. Ever since yesterday, he disliked that Justice League group. Actually, he had always disliked them. He remembered Goken, one of Kakarot's brats he actually respected, mentioning about the costumed clowns. In fact, he had watched them on the news that broadcasted in a country full of "Fat slobs" as he put it. They spewed about the League protecting everyone from villains. In other words, they saw the world as black and white, which was one of the reasons why Vegeta despised them.

The prince of all Saiyans was now sparring against his son. Trunks had come far in leaps after the defeat of Majin Buu. He was proud that his son had been training hard for the past six years on his own. He likely could not beat Cell in his perfect form, but he was proud that Trunks was far stronger than he was when he fought Semi-Perfect Cell.

Trunks had managed to dodge a left hook by his father. He then raised his knee and managed to land a hit to his father's gut. Vegeta smirked. He grabbed his son's forearm, and threw him to the other side. Trunks then stopped himself and used his speed to instantly warp behind his father and throw a right legged kick that connected to Vegeta's ribs.

His father grunted and turned around only to see Trunks not there. He felt his son's Ki above and merely punched up without looking. He almost laughed when he heard his son grunt in pain and fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

The widow peaked man then had an idea. "Come on son, I know you can do better than that. You're the heir to the Saiyan race." He wanted his son to achieve the ascended form of a Super Saiyan. If Kakarot's first brat could do it at the age of ten, then surely his son could do the same.

"I know I'm royal blood but I want to stop now, Dad," said Trunks as he panted. He was close to passing out but he did not want to look pathetic in front of his own father. He was the son of the Prince of all Saiyans and those with royal blood do not quit.

Vegeta then laughed darkly. "Pathetic. I really thought you had potential. I guess you're like your foolish uncle." That struck a chord but it should do the trick. He kept on goading. "Hell, Kakarot's third brat has more potential than you do and he's nothing but third class filth. You're no different,"

Trunks began clutching his hands in anger. "St-Stop it! I'm not lower than third class!" He began standing up in defiance. "I'm not pathetic either!"

"Right! You're not lower than third class. In fact, even any low common trash is higher than you. Perhaps Bulla has more potential-

His words were cut off by a sudden golden aura from Trunks. It had built up by the levels of his anger. "I'm not trash!" His pupils disappeared. "I'm not pathetic, I am an elite warrior!" Then Trunks' hair began to spike more. Lightning danced around his body as his power increased. "I am Trunks. I'm a prince! THE TRUE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Vegeta smirked. "Now that's what I wanted to-

"HUA!" Trunks yelled as he tried to punch his father. Vegeta was lucky that his Super Saiyan form was still far stronger than Trunks. He could tell Trunks was a little stronger than Gohan was as a kid. Now he had to calm him down lest the gravity chamber breaks and his wife would be pissed.

Bulma, who was in her laboratory, groaned when she felt the shockwaves from the Gravity Chamber. _'Must they always train?'_ The heiress of CC was busy making another project. It was based on a mini jet with the size of a car. After the success of the brand new vehicle, the family's wealth was approaching to trillions of zeni.

She stopped when she heard an evil laugh behind her. She turned around and then she only saw darkness looping around her along with faint chirp sounds.

 **Son House**

Like the royal father-son duo, Goku was training his youngest son to reach the ascended form of Super Saiyan. Chi-Chi was in the house in the process making lunch. To pass time, Goku had dragged Goten with him to the mountain area so the both of them could train. Goku was amazed by Goten's growth. Despite that he was not in the chamber for that long along with Trunks, he was able to push himself to a level where he could take on Semi-Perfect Cell. He was close to Perfect Cell though and that made Goku proud. At some point, Goten might be able to surpass him.

Goku had also thought of training Goken but Vegeta, all of a sudden decided to train him. It still surprised the father to this day. His own rival, the rival that despised his every being, had wanted to train Goken. It turned out that Goku's middle child was goofing off as a toddler in Capsule Corporation. He then stumbled upon Vegeta training according to Bulma. At that moment, Goken had found a mentor. It reminded Goku of how Piccolo had taken in Gohan under his wing. It was a surprise Goken was able to push himself since Vegeta had always been known to push himself into strains that dampen his power increase.

He stopped his thoughts when he saw Goten. He was currently charging his power. He felt little lightning course around himself but he could not push any further.

"Goten, this is not like the first transformation. The ascended Super Saiyan form awakens through rage. Channel all of that anger you have and rise above!" commanded Goku.

His son began thinking. He then thought about what would happen to the girl he loved.

' _Hey! Let go of her you jerk!'_

' _HAHA what are you gonna do you brat?! Kill this wench!'_

"NOO!" That had done it. Goten's aura enlarged around the mountain field. His hair spiked a little more defined than before as the lightning began coursing around him frequently. He couldn't let anyone touch Bulla. Anyone… _any person_ that dared to touch her would face his wrath.

Goku smiled. "He handled himself better than Gohan," he said to himself with a chuckle. He then felt Trunks' Ki explode. _'I guess Vegeta must have pushed him to achieve Super Saiyan 2 as well.'_

He then settled into his turtle stance. "Alright Goten, come at me with everything you've got. Don't hold back."

"HAAAAA!" Goten charged towards his father in blind rage.

 **New Namek**

The home planet for the Namekians was one of the most peaceful. The atmosphere was a lime green along with the body of water. Mountain-like countries were around the water. The Namekians themselves were green aliens that love peace. However, they had a clan that bred fighters. At some point, the Z-Fighters had provided a training regime for them and like Piccolo, their power had increased a lot. Their fighters could handle themselves well against Frieza and even Cell. Unfortunately, none of them had known about their special fusions, which was sort of a good thing. If one went rogue and fused with another, it would be devastating.

The Namekians were living in their peace. Some of the adults were farming, all the children playing around, and the remaining elder Namekians meditated. The fighting Namekian group were in a group spar until they felt a dark presence. Thanks to the Z-Fighters, the fighters knew how to sense Ki.

They looked up and saw a lime green-skinned alien. They tensed when they saw the clothing attire he had on. He was one of _them_.

"How dare you walk yourself into this planet you filthy scum?!" asked Fuku, one of the Warrior-type Namekians. His fanged teeth bared at the galactic pirate.

Commander Luroy laughed. "I do dare you slug! Besides, it's not like any of you can hurt me." That only made them angrier. Luroy then sighed. "Never thought you guys would get that pissed. Now anyway, I want to know the Saiyan who defeated Frieza."

Moori, who stood further than the warrior Namekians, tensed up. Unforunately, Luroy had noticed it.

"You there! I can see that you are familiar with that Saiyan." He then instantly appeared next to a Namekian child. Luroy held his hand out and folded his fingers like a knife. A sharp light purple Ki had formed around his hand and he had placed it next to the child's throat.

"What is he doing?!"

"Coward!"

A reckless Namekian had attempted to charge towards Luroy and try to stop him. That only made the commander to bring his hand closer and draw purple blood from the child. Said Namekian was crying in pain.

"If you want this child alive, you better do what I say," Luroy smirked.

Before he could say anything further, a swift kick had sent him away. He skidded against the rough ground as he twisted around. The Namekians were shocked. They looked at their savior.

It was their familiar hero, Piccolo. He felt something was going up in New Namek so he had Dende transfer him there and instantly went bulldozer.

Luroy had gotten up and had a livid look across his face. "Who dares hit me? I'll kill you where you stand!"

"How about you stop talking and do something?" Piccolo taunted. His psyche-game pissed people off all the time. And his opponent was no different.

Luroy growled. "That does it! Instead of killing you, I'll have you as my lunch!" He powered up with a nasty purple aura and charged towards the Namekian.

Piccolo smirked and merely sidestepped away from Luroy. Said galactic pirate tried again but had failed again as his opponent ducked. He then lit up his hand and made it into a knife. He tried to slice up Piccolo by the neck but the Namekian moved his head to the left and grabbed Luroy's wrist.

"That's it? Just a little knife?" With a flick, he broke Luroy's wrist, which caused him to elicit a howl of agony. "Pathetic. I thought you'd be much more of a challenge."

The commander suddenly laughed. "A challenge? Why didn't you say so?!" His body started shaking. His pupils disappeared as his muscular build caked up similar to a certain psychopathic Saiyan. Then finally, his skin went from lime to forest green. His mouth area grew fangs around his side lips.

Piccolo was caught off guard at the transformation. He sensed his opponent's power. It was even higher than Perfect Cell! The only way for Piccolo to beat him now was to get serious. He took off his turban and cape and dropped them to the ground. Due to how much weight was in both of them, it had caused quite a crater. Thanks to his training with Goku and Gohan, Piccolo had managed to push himself to even further heights of power. Like how he was able to handle Gero in merely three years, now he was capable of destroying Cell.

The Namekian rolled his neck and settled into his Demon-style fighting stance. He spat at the ground and smirked. "Show me what you've got."

Luroy yelled and sprinted towards his opponent again. He let out his left arm to punch through him with a mighty force.

Piccolo had barely caught the fist and kneed him to the gut and then did a double axe handle on his back. The impact had caused the alien to land in all fours and cough.

 **Mount Justice**

"Whew! Wow, I think that was the best time I've had," said Kid Flash. For the past hour or so, Goken had agreed to spend time with them. They had first checked out the best arcade West City ever had. Kid Flash and Robin competed on a race car game and managed to tie. Superboy and Aqualad just waited for their turns respectively.

Donna, Megan, Zatanna, and Artemis were playing an archery-type game where whoever had the most target bulls-eyes wins. Donna had barely won due to her will and pride. Artemis was a bit disappointed but was happy she was able to keep up with Donna at something. Megan and Zatanna just did not really care if either of them had won. Fun was what Megan had wanted and Zatanna was just bored.

After that, they had stumbled upon one of the best malls. The girls had excited grins when they saw various types of clothing for every female. They had dragged all the boys in their team to help them carry the bags. Luckily for Goken, he was not dragged into their shopping spree. He also laughed when he heard their groans.

He thought about what the girls were doing and decided to go shop for himself. He shrugged and went to a random shirt and trousers store where they held some casual shirts and cargo pants. After around ten minutes, he had walked out with a brand new outfit. He had on a black polo T-Shirt that reached his elbows. He also wore navy blue jeans that had custom design etched on his pockets. The shoes he also bought were black sports shoes that had black shoelaces.

By the time he came back to his original spot, he had noticed the boys stood there with bags literally placed around their bodies. He was laughing at their situation, which caused annoyed glares thrown his way. He shrugged it off and asked them where they went. Kid Flash was still nice enough to notify him that the female heroes were still in the changing room. Goken nodded and had decided to wait too. The girls eventually returned with new outfits. Zatanna now wore a lavender tank top with light blue jeans. Robin had to fight down a blush even if he had on sunglasses. Miss Martian wore a black shirt with a dark red mid-skirt, which made Superboy open his mouth in awe. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Artemis had on a lime green shirt covered by her green jacket. She also had on dark blue jeans. Even though Kid Flash would never admit it, but she looked hot to him. Then Wonder Girl had come out with the most stunning outfit that made the male members of the team. She had taken off her pony tail and let out her beautiful black hair in its glory. She had on a black sleeveless tank top which had some cosmo designs etched on it. The tank top had showed some of her midriff. She also had on black pants that reached to her feet. She also wore white boots that reached up to halfway of her knee.

As of right now, they had all decided to go back to Mount Justice. Goken was ready to leave since he had already hung out with them. He did not want to miss lunch lest he would be grounded.

Unfortunately, they had blocked his way. Goken raised an eyebrow. "Um, what are you guys doing?"

"You're not leaving us yet are you Goken? We just want to talk a little," said Robin. His ulterior motive was to get Goken to talk more about his abilities and hopefully he might join the team. He did have fun with Goken but he had a mission his mentor instructed him to do so.

Said Saiyan rolled his eyes. "I have little time left, Robin. Just tell me."

"Are you sure you're not joining us? You seem to be able to make a great team member?" the Boy Wonder asked.

' _It was bound to happen I suppose. I guess I'll be blunt.'_ Goken sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm not really cut for this stuff. Sure, I'm capable of being a member of your team but I rather live my own life,"

Some members of the team were a bit disappointed but understood. Superboy on the other hand, was angry. "What do you mean? There are people that need us! Protecting them is what we do so what kind of excuse do you have?!"

"Conner, please. I'm sure this is not what Goken meant," Megan placated. She did not want a fight to break out and she would be damned if her boyfriend picked a fight with Goken.

Goken scoffed. He honestly didn't want someone to give him crap. "Of course it's not an excuse. I'm not like the Justice League. I'm just a martial artist pushing my own limits while living a normal life. Is that so hard to get?"

"A martial artist? But all that stuff you did to Wonder Girl the other day was nothing like a martial artist. Flight, beams, and even telekinesis similar to Miss Martian. How can you not be a superhero?" asked Artemis with a confused look.

Goken tried to utter a reply but kept himself silent. He realized they wanted to know more about his abilities. "Those are just basic abilities anyone could have. At least around the part of Earth that I live in," he said, intending to hide as much information as possible. His eyes narrowed at the skeptical looks he received. He was beginning to think there was something going on. "If that's all, then I'll see you another time." _'Hopefully, never again.'_ Goken added as an afterthought.

Unfortunately for the half-Saiyan, a familiar yell called him out. "Wait! You still haven't answered my request," said Wonder Girl. Goken turned to look at her in confusion. What could she possibly mean?

"I want a rematch. Right here." Her statement had surprised her friends.

Goken rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I would spar again, but I have other things-"

He dodged a rough kick that would have given him a migraine for hours. "I see." He then instantly morphed his new clothing into his black gi. He made a 'come hither' motion. Before they could do anything else, Canary had transported via Zeta-Tube to Mount Justice.

"What's going on? Goken? I thought you said you weren't joining the Team," she said, genuinely confused.

"I wasn't. Wonder Girl just wanted a rematch from the other day," he responded.

Canary looked at the Team. "Is this true?" They all nodded. She then turned to Goken. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! He was with us today. We were all in West City," said Kid Flash. _'I guess KF's the only one that seemed to enjoy my presence.'_ Goken thought.

He then sighed. "He's right. I was in West City for personal reasons then we came back right here. I was planning to leave but then she," he looked at Wonder Girl, "wanted a rematch when I was about to leave."

"I don't think you'd be able to leave regardless," said a familiar gruff voice. They all turned to see Batman. His face grim as usual. "Not when you have some things to answer."

 **That wraps up the chapter. Ok I know I haven't added that much action but hopefully it's a good chapter still. Next chapter will have a battle. Until then, I'll be working on Chapter 4. Peace.**

 **Wiffle's DBZ/YJ story: s/11899795/1/Not-My-Time**


	4. It Never Ends

**My apologies for the delay, everyone. I got my internet back after that Irma situation. Instead of coming at Monday, it came earlier at Sunday night. Sucked up the shores actually.**

 **Anyway, this is the final version of Chapter 4 and it has some changes that the readers who read the draft will recognize.**

 **Also, I'm planning on changing the beginning up and some of the dialogue in chapter 2. I ended up making Goken sound like a hero than a warrior pushing his limits. That will be amended at some point.**

* * *

 **Kame House**

* * *

In the pink house secluded on an island were the well-known human fighters of Earth. The turtle hermit, Roshi had invited Krillin and the other human fighters to a meeting on taking in students in order to protect the planet. Then after their discussion, they were planning to spar to adjust their level of combat and break new limits. Roshi himself felt that he trained enough people in his time. Because of that, Krillin inherited the Kame Sennin title.

Tien and Yamcha have yet to find students of their own. The former Crane student had thought about teaching Krillin's daughter, Marron, his fighting style one day. However, he never bothered asking for consent. Yamcha himself on the other hand had planned to retire at some point. His Baseball career was more fun and he actually made a wealthy income for being the best pitcher and hitter of all time.

They paused their meeting when they felt skyrocketing power levels far away.

"Was that Goten and Trunks?" asked Roshi, astonished. A while ago, he felt both of the teens' power rise into higher levels.

"Hmm, I'm guessing Goku and Vegeta are training them. Must be really intense if the kids had powered up that high," said Krillin. He himself was happy that Goten was training hard. The mini Goku was likely higher than where Gohan was at that age. Roshi himself hoped that Goten would be able to reach a level beyond that of both Goku and Gohan. Goken on the other hand…

"True. From the sudden surge of power I've sensed, it's easy to see that they have reached the ascended form of a Super Saiyan," said Tien, the other human fighters nodding in agreement.

Their discussion was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Krillin walked up to the door and opened it. "Why hell-"

He was shocked to find Wonder Woman of all people, from that _Justice_ group.

She was shocked herself to find Krillin and the others in the household. "Oh hey, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha. It's been quite a while."

The human fighters exchanged their greetings. "What brings you here, Wonder Woman?" asked Krillin.

"Can one of you help me locate the legendary Turtle Hermit Master Roshi?"

Roshi walked up with his trademark lecherous grin. "Yes, that is me. What can I do for a beautiful woman like you?" he asked, his glasses drooping from his eyes. Krillin and the others rolled their eyes at the perverted old fart.

The warrior ignored the leery gaze and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I just wanted to meet the intriguing Martial Artists. For some time, I've researched some things about Japan and I came across a "World Tournament". Sounds familiar?"

The three hundred year old turtle sage dropped his leery gaze and morphed it into his once in a lifetime serious face. "I see. Come on in so we can discuss."

* * *

 **New Namek**

* * *

Both fighters were battered, more so on Piccolo, whose energy was rapidly falling. Luroy and his outlandish stamina had overwhelmed the Earth-born Namekian.

"What the hell are you?" Piccolo hoarsely demanded.

Luroy laughed menacingly. "I am a Commander under Lord Glacius. Soon, he will enact his revenge against you and those _filthy_ Saiyans."

Piccolo was confused. _'Who the hell is Glacius and why does he want revenge against the Saiyans?'_

' _It's pretty obvious, Piccolo. I mean who else would call Saiyans filthy?'_ came the sarcastic mental reply from Nail, Piccolo's doppelganger.

' _Then why don't you tell me? I'm not the only one dying you idiot._ ' growled an annoyed Piccolo.

Despite Nail's witty remark, Piccolo had to agree that it should have been obvious. Piccolo began thinking for a moment. _'Glacius' name resembles the glaciers that I train in so the name has to be associated with ice. Wait… ice…'_

Luroy smirked when he saw Piccolo's eyes shone in realization. "Took you long enough you idiotic slug. Glacius is the son of the deceased Frieza. Unlike his family, Glacius has been training for years." He then charged up a blast and aimed it at Piccolo. "I never thought the Namekians have produced a fine warrior like yourself. Which is why you have the honor to die by my hand."

Piccolo closed his eyes in resignation. He failed his race. He failed to prove himself as someone who did not need Goku's help.

Fortunately, the supposed execution was interrupted by a beeping sound that was located to Luroy's earpiece. The Namekian carefully used his Namekian ears to hear the tiny voice in the scouter.

" _I need your assistance, Luroy! A change of plans for today."_

"Of course, my Lord," said the alien pirate. He turned off his scouter. "You're lucky I have an emergency meeting. But know this, I am able to sense you no matter where you go. I'll be popping by soon." With that he pressed his remote. The galactic pod came soaring through moments later. He went inside and flew back to his quarters.

Piccolo cursed himself. _'Damnit! I need to get back to the Lookout.'_

With that thought in his mind, Piccolo immediately transported himself from the planet. The inhabitants were left with confusion.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation**

* * *

Vegeta was exhausted, yet proud. His son's rage gave him power that exceeded even that of Kakarot's first brat. Now he knew why his son's future counterpart was able to become a Super Saiyan and was capable of giving his rival a run for his money. He looked at his hands and sighed. His gloves were partially torn and there was no doubt his hands suffered from holding down the enraged Saiyan hybrid. He was lucky to stop him or else he'd deal with his wife's wrath of destroying the chamber _again_.

Speaking of Bulma, Vegeta had not heard of her lately. The first thing was to wake up his son. He fished out a Senzu bean and then slapped his son in the face to wake him up. When the boy's eyes opened, Vegeta shoved the bean into his mouth and the boy's energy grew back even stronger than before. Vegeta smirked at the power. _'As expected of my son. Now his power is far stronger than Kakabrat thirteen years ago.'_

"Come on son, we have to go see your mother. Something's not right," said the Prince. After he married Bulma, Vegeta had changed himself for the better. He had decided to work in CC in the business field. Besides that, his job was to prevent hackers from stealing classified CC information. He even helped his daughter with her shopping; something so uncharacteristic. The second best part in his life was that his son Trunks aspired to become a fighter. His primary activity was spending time with his family. If he knew being defeated by Kakarot and his friends gave him a family, Vegeta would say it was worth it, albeit not admitting it.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Alarmed, the father and son ran out of the chamber and witnessed torn down metal. They looked further and saw that the entire hallway was destroyed. On the horizon of the building, they saw a humanoid robot with orange hair. Following the robot was a gargantuan android that was familiar to Vegeta. He was white but only with red eyes and did not wear a hat.

Before the father and son duo could do anything, they saw a shadow behind them. They turned around and saw a middle-aged dark-skinned woman.

She had a short afro (a lack of) and wore a business suit, similar to that of a government organization. Her visage was a gleeful sneer. A sneer that almost made Vegeta berserk.

The pissed off royal Saiyan roared. "Who the hell are you and where is my wife?!"

The wicked woman smirked. "Just as expected! You are as barbaric as the reports I've read from my workers. That psychopath Dr. Gero really was a keen scientist to keep secret files of people like you." She then stared at Trunks. "This must be your son. He has your ugly mug after all."

Vegeta's face twitched from the blatant insanity from the weak human. He yelled and charged up a Ki blast. "Answer me you imbecile! **Where. Is. My. Wife?!** "

She sighed. "I guess I owe you enough. I held her captive." She smiled at the expected reaction from the brute Saiyan. The rage seeping from his coal eyes. "I just need something from you and I will let her go." Her face turned serious at the bomb he would drop. It would shake the Prince and everyone else to unlimited ends.

"I need access to the CC tech. It has potential to power up the U.S to proportions and I won't take no for an answer."

She flicked her wrist and all of the robots that violated CC from the inside all huddled up. Few moments later, their robotic parts were fusing. Vegeta's eyes widened. _'What the hell are they doing?!'_

When the fusion stopped, the androids became a big robot that looked similar to Dr. Gero with the only difference of red eyes.

Vegeta roared and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He looked at Trunks. "Boy, this is not your battle. I will handle this metal heap of trash!"

The son nodded and flew off. He intended to track Goku and notify him of the situation.

The woman smirked.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

* * *

"Until you answer my questions, you are not going anywhere," said the gruff Batman. His demanding voice had intimidated the team of protégés. Canary was also a bit unnerved.

Scowling, Goken crossed his arms. "I don't think there's anything for me to answer."

"Oh? Then explain why there was an earthquake around some mountain area in Japan. The readings I've received were higher than any normal earthquake," stated Batman.

Goken realized what he meant. He sensed Goten and Trunks' rising power. It was certainly stronger than Perfect Cell. Now he wondered how Batman knew. _'Couldn't they just do that at New Namek? The planet's vaster than Earth.'_ While his face did not show it, he was a bit afraid. Afraid of what that paranoid bat-wearing freak would react. "That's just my dad training over there. I doubt there were any residents to begin with."

Batman was close to glaring at the half-Saiyan. _'I knew they were strong from what I saw that day. But to think they can cause a natural disaster just by "training".'_ He looked at Goken and thought deeper. _'I'll have to monitor their movements in case it gets worse.'_

"Training? How can training make an earthquake?" asked Kid Flash. It did not make sense to him that a mere person could cause an earthquake by training. His teammates were also confused.

"Maybe there were some animals that are capable of making one instead of Goken's father. It could be that the earthquake was actually a stampede," suggested Robin. Like his mentor, the boy wonder was calculative in solving a case with his sharp mind. He was also wondering if Goken may be a danger one day. One cannot be walking around with that much power.

"That's possible, Robin. Around that area, there should be some sheep or so. Then again, we have no information about that mountain territory," Aqualad added. Like his fellow teammate, Kaldur was cautious around Goken. He did not have anything against him or so. But he could not tell if the half-Saiyan's alignment was on their side or someone of Joker's caliber.

The teen in question sighed in annoyance. "Look, you guys don't have to believe me. I felt their training from-"

"Felt? Does this mean you have the ability to sense?" asked Batman, hoping to prod in more. Any piece of Intel about Goken and his friends would be beneficial for him. He _must_ acquire everything in case things go south.

Said half-Saiyan already knew Batman's intentions. He could see it inside the grown man's eyes beneath the cowl. "That isn't really relevant right now. What I'm saying is that what they're doing won't harm any life around that area."

The Dark Knight decided to concede. _'It seems he won't budge.'_ "Fine, we'll discuss that later but I need you to-"

Goken's eyes widened in alarm. He turned swiftly to check his father's Ki signal. He also felt Goten's Ki rapidly fading. _'Crap! I need to get there!'_

He snapped out of his panic and stared at Batman. "As tedious this questioning thing is, I can't stay here any longer." He quickly put two fingers into his forehead and vanished. Right before he did so, Batman gripped his hand on Goken's shoulder, the latter vanishing also.

The Team was surprised again. "I swear, I think he's a magician with the disappearing act," ranted Kid Flash.

Zatanna shook her head. "No, I don't see any spell techniques around Goken. I would have noticed myself." She looked at where both Batman and the teen enigma last stood. "The real question is where they went."

"Team, we need to follow Batman. Robin, get a reading from those "earthquakes" so we can locate the area," ordered Aqualad.

"On it," the boy wonder obeyed.

* * *

 **439 East District**

* * *

The Son House was into shreds. The very same androids that attacked CC were now wreaking havoc within the district.

Son Goten was faring himself but due to the androids' limitless Ki, fatigue kicked in for the youngest half-Saiyan. Goku himself used his Kamehameha to destroy multiple droids at a time.

Chi-Chi was on the floor unconscious. One of the bots knocked out her out in a comical fashion.

Goken had managed to teleport. He felt a tight grip on his shoulder and turned around. He groaned as he saw Batman. He did NOT have time for the annoying human so he shrugged him off and blasted off towards the androids.

He found one that was strangling Goten and smacked him away. "Let's see if you can feel fear!" The half-Saiyan yelled as he charged his power. A white-lining aura surrounded him until it transitioned to gold. His irises became a teal green as he glared with contempt. His spiky onyx hair defied gravity. Each follicle began flashing constantly until it settled on gold.

Goken looked to his right to see one of the Androids soaring towards him. He ignited a Ki sword and pierced the bot in the chest. The result of the attack caused an explosion.

His father woke up and witnessed Goken's attack. "Hehe. Good work Goken. I guess I should follow your example." As he said that, Goku transformed similar to Goken and ignited both his hands into Ki spears. Good thing he and Vegeta fused into Vegito to pull that technique. He lengthened them as if he had his Power Pole years ago. The spears impaled every Android in his path, causing them to explode almost instantly.

Batman had observed the scene with keen interest. He secretly smirked. He finally acquired information for his… contingency plan. While doing so, he contacted some of his fellow league members to his location for back up.

The Dark Knight had decided to help them out so he had his batarang out. He threw it with speed that resembled a baseball as it knocked itself away from one of the androids. Said android turned to look at Batman. His furious red eyes indicated that it was not pleased and began pursuing his new opponent. The Caped Crusader prepared himself but Goku had intercepted and sliced the android into fruit.

"…Showoff," muttered Bruce.

* * *

 **Almost 30 minutes later**

* * *

The battle had finally ended. The father and son duo had settled themselves back into their respective base forms and sat down to rest.

Chi-Chi woke up and was all over an unfortunate Goten, who was annoyed because he was being treated like a helpless baby.

The league members, Flash, Superman, and even Wonder Woman had arrived to the scene. Goku's friends had also joined in by following the Amazon.

"Poor kid," said Flash, shaking his head in pity.

"I'll say," said Superman, who chuckled. He looked at Goku. "That's your son? He looks exactly like you." Goku nodded with a smile.

"Yup! I'm proud I have one that takes after my looks," said the martial artist. "Do you have a family of your own?"

Kent nodded and showed his new friend a picture of his wife and son. "Yeah, my son's turning eight soon. He's a prodigy in learning how to fight," he said, pride lingering in his tone.

Batman narrowed his eyes a bit. _'I don't recall Goku having a third kid. Perhaps he hid himself when we confronted the group.'_ Putting those thoughts aside, Batman went back to his interrogation mode. "Now with the threat out of the way, you still need to answer my questions, Goken."

"What do you mean by answers? I was caught off guard seeing these freaks in my home!" Chi-Chi practically yelled. Her fierce visage unnerved Flash and Superman along with the human fighters.

"He means that we want to know what caused this situation," Wonder Woman interjected. She didn't want another verbal war caused by Batman _again_.

Goken scowled. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Maybe you should stick to your own problems."

"Don't forget you and your group are still anomalies, Goken. Those robots possessed powers eerily similar to yours," Batman retorted, pissing off Goken further.

"There they are! I can see them!" a voice said from the sky. The individuals from below looked up and saw The Team flying down from the Martian aircraft. Goken groaned. _'Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?!'_

"Why did you guys come here?" asked a surprised Superman. He did not expect them to follow Batman.

"We wanted to know where Batman went so we located the fissure," explained Robin, his teammates nodded their heads to attest. They were walking towards the other league members until Kid Flash shouted.

"Whoa! What happened here, Uncle?" asked KF. He was surprised by the mass of destroyed androids.

"What's up with the bots?" questioned Robin. "Was there an epic robot showdown?" he joked. His mentor glared at him.

Rolling his eyes at the immaturity, Tien began thinking. "It could be Dr. Gero… but he died years ago," he suggested.

"Pfft! Come on, Tien! I doubt that crazy scientist is still alive," scoffed Krillin. He clearly remembered his brother-in-law, Lapiz, also known as Android 17, squashing the mad scientist's head. Also, he and Trunks had destroyed the base and Cell in the present time.

"Krillin, don't forget he ran the Red Ribbon army. If he somehow knew about Goku and Vegeta, then he must have some back up source," surmised Yamcha. He thought of the chances of Gero having back-up versions of himself.

"You have a point over there," said Batman as he walked up to the human Z-Fighters. "If Dr. Gero was able to produce multiple robots of the same caliber, it's possible he had replicas in case something happened to him." During his short time, Batman looked up the scientist on his forearm (which displayed a hologram) to find out about Dr. Gero and his experiments. The detective also believed that the new information gained a lead about the Z-Fighters and their power. He still did not trust them despite their _methods_ against threats.

"It was not Gero," said a new voice. Everyone looked up to see Trunks floating in the air before descending to meet up with the Z-Fighters.

"Who's the kid?" asked Flash. His colleagues also wondered. They had already met the Z-Fighters. Not only have they seen a mini-Goku but now another kid around the same age.

The lavender-haired boy landed ran up to Goku. "My Dad's in trouble! There's this crazy suit lady! She tore up the house!"

That caught off the Z-Fighters. "What! Is Bulma ok?" asked a concerned Goku. Bulma was a sister-figure to him and he would go ape-shit if someone harmed her.

"She's held captive! I can't even sense her or anything," said Vegeta's son. He was close to crying.

' _Who would dare attack Capsule Corp.? Vegeta would have killed them on the spot.'_ Goken wondered. He did not know who would do such a thing but from staring at the paranoid bat, he assumed he had an idea. Goken growled in anger. _'I swear, ever since those American heroes became involved with us, their filthy enemies decide to follow.'_

' _Suit lady? She's here?! How did she know about them…'_ growled Batman. He had an idea who it was and was damned that _her_ of all people decided to show up.

Batman looked at his team and the protégé team. "We're leaving. We'll investigate on this matter tomorrow."

Not wanting to argue with the supposed leader, the JL had left abruptly. The protégés followed soon after.

"No doubt they're going to investigate. Should we worry about Batman since he knows where we live, Dad?" asked Goken.

"Nah, I doubt he would try to do anything reckless," his father said as he lifted his hands. "I'll go to Bulma's place and help out Vegeta. Come on, Trunks." With that, Goku held two fingers to his forehead and the younger companion clasped his back. They easily transmitted out of the scene.

Chi Chi sighed. "How will I clean this mess?"

"No problem, Chi. I can help out," said Krillin as he lifted his hands. A boulder came from a long distance and Krillin began his work. The boulder was chopped up and smoothed into walls.

Tien and Yamcha followed the bald monk's example. While they were busy with their 'architecture', Chi-Chi walked up to her middle born child.

"Goken, I have some news to tell you." Her grin was noticeable. Goken was for some reason, shaking with dread.

"Why are you smiling like that, Mom?" he asked, his voice growing more nervous by each word.

"Do you remember that little paper I gave you?" She smiled.

Goken then remembered he did some type of test. He misunderstood it as some SAT because he humored the difficulties of a standardized test. "Yeah, it was too easy."

"Well, I hope you like this, son." He felt like flying off to the Otherworld when he saw his mother hold up an envelope that had the printed words "Entrance Exam".

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Goken, come on! You're going to be late for school!" Gohan shouted.

With a groan, Goken had to comply with his older brother. The fact that Gohan was also taking him on the first day was worse.

As of now, Goken looked at his reflection in the mirror. Even though Gohan said the outfit looked good, he sure as hell hated it. He wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt, buttoned of course, said shirt was tucked into a pair of black dress pants, along with fancy black shoes. Lastly, he wore a pair of glasses (without lens). Hopefully, it would be able to conceal his muscular figure. Lest he'd deal with hormonal teenage girls.

Gohan walked up and clamped his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Goken. Following my shoes on hiding your powers!" he smiled.

Unfortunately for him, Goken just snorted. "I'm only doing this so I don't have to deal with pathetic fan girls." He smirked at his older brother. "I'm sure you didn't have to worry about that right?"

He received a playful smack on the head. "Always a squirt even when going to high school," Gohan chuckled, ignoring his younger brother's pout as he rubbed his sore head.

"Whatever, just teleport me to the damn building," he grumbled.

* * *

 **Orange High School – Main Building**

* * *

Fortunately for Goken, his brother managed to teleport themselves at an unnoticeable area. They walked out of the bush and easily blended in the crowd.

The Son brothers managed to make it towards the office. The secretary was surprised to see Gohan at the building. "Gohan! It is so nice to see you again. It's been six years, how are you and Videl?"

"Videl and I are doing fine. If you're wondering, we are married and a good home," Gohan chuckled.

The secretary congratulated him and then noticed Goken who was behind Gohan. "Say, is that your brother, Gohan? He looks a lot like you."

"Yup, this is Goken! I'm enrolling him into the school this year."

"That's wonderful! We definitely need another genius to represent Orange Star High!" exclaimed the secretary.

"I'm sure he'll lead the entire school," chuckled the eldest child of Goku.

Groaning, Goken picked up his schedule and walked out to find his classroom. "I'll see you later, Gohan." He knew Gohan heard him, to which his brother replied in the same manner.

"Sigh… let's see. Music, Physics, Calculus, Lunch hour, Literature, Music, and PE. Not hard to do I guess."

Unfortunately for the teen Saiyan, complication was practically his middle name.

* * *

 **Lookout Tower**

* * *

"Frieza has a son?! This is not good," shouted a frantic Dende. His fear of Frieza lingered and not for nothing either. He was damned if anyone of Frieza's family tree ever came.

"Indeed. From the looks of it, I can guarantee that he surpassed him in strength," said a fully healed Piccolo.

"Hopefully he doesn't know about the Dragon Balls…" muttered a serious Dende as he looked over the edge. Dende's hatred spiked.

"If he does, then he'll likely invade the planet," said a grimly Mr. Popo.

"I'm pretty sure he has an idea about them. His Commander nearly killed me and I've kept up my strength. I'm as strong as Gohan going an Ascended Super Saiyan and I was being played around with. Who knows how much he held back," said Piccolo.

His fellow Namekian dropped his staff in horror. "You're telling me the monster you fought is STRONGER than Cell! We need to gather everyone. You go get Gohan and I'll call in Goku."

In an instant, Piccolo flew off, tracking his former pupil's Ki.

* * *

 **OSH Classroom**

* * *

"Goken! What did I say about sleeping?" scolded the teacher. All the students turned to look at the deemed "class nerd"… well, sleeping. At least until he woke up.

The _nerd_ in question looked at the teacher annoyingly. The moment he told the class of his perfect scores, everyone gave him disdainful looks. The intention of "fitting in" failed miserably.

He didn't want to refuse an answer. His pride was on the line, Saiyan and Human side be damned. "I've learned this already. I have no reason to go through every step again! The limit does not exist, therefore, discontinuous. Will you let me enjoy my slumber, please?"

Shocked at the correct answer, the math teacher had let him resume his slumber, despite the rudeness he received. Eventually, the bell had rung and everyone had left.

"Heh what a loser," sneered one of the bullies of OSH as they stared at Goken.

"Hey, he's going to the changing room. We should humiliate him," grinned another. With that in mind, they followed his path.

* * *

"Well, at least I have gym clothing that can hide my muscles," Goken sighed as he entered in the changing room.

Before he reached into his pocket, Goken heard chuckling behind him. He turned to see some jocks he recognized from his previous class.

"Listen to me you _nerd_. If you know what's good, you'll cough up your Zeni and we won't have to beat you up," barked jock #1.

Goken ignored him and continued his path into the changing rooms. Well tried was the better word due to the fact that the other two jocks blocked his path with sneers plastered on their faces.

The demi-Saiyan narrowed his eyes but remained silent. _'People still bully? I'm surprised this school didn't lose its reputation.'_

Jock #1 scowled. "You really don't wanna comply, huh? One last chance, cough it up!"

"To think you can even use the word comply perfectly. I could have sworn you were a dumbass." Goken smirked when he made that comment. He intended to piss him off. The boys that disliked the jocks laughed uproariously.

"Alright, punk that does it!" In anger, he threw a sloppy punch that would have broken a normal person's nose.

However, Goken was NOT normal. Plus, he never took crap from anyone except his mother. Seeing the punch, the half-Saiyan caught it and gripped on it harshly. The attacker winced in pain and had a fearful expression.

His friends, however, did not like seeing their leader in such a state. They tried to sucker punch Goken but said teen sensed it and slammed the first jock into them, making them topple over.

The other teens were surprised at the supposed nerd's display of skills. The double irony was lost on them. Goken glared down at the jocks. "If any of you touch me again, you won't even make it to the nurse's office." Chills went down on everyone's spines.

With the message sent, Goken dipped to the changing stall.

The demi-Saiyan walked to the line along with the class. He made sure to avoid the girls due to their scent and if he showed any display of his figure, they'd swoon. He believed Gohan had to deal with that and even then Videl showed jealousy.

The jocks eventually came and once they saw the "nerd", they were terrified and stayed on the end of the line. Goken snickered.

The coach decided to make himself known. "Class, today we will do a new curricular activity: Self Defense. The crime rate had not depleted after six years so you will have a new coach in the meantime. I present known crime fighter, Videl Satan!"

The class went wild in excitement. Gohan's wife appeared in a white Karate gi. She smiled at the class's cheers. It felt good to be out of her father's shadow.

' _Videl?! This is crazy. Then again, she did help fight crime so it makes sense,'_ thought Goken. He would be screwed if she noticed him.

He spoke too soon as his eyes landed on hers. She smirked at him.

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter! An antagonist from DC has made her appearance. I think everyone has a good idea who it is. (Shout out to everyone that knew)**

 **A tad bit short but I hope it's good enough. I'll see if I can update quicker this time too. No more excuses.**

 **Also, check out this story by 1GreninjaWolfBoss. For those who like NarutoxFairyTail crossovers, I recommend this. Make sure to review her story too! She has great potential. :D**

 **Link: s/12613938/6/Fairy-s-Ninja-Dance**

 **Also, I recommend this story that's also a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. Some of you might be familiar with him. His name's KitsuneDragon. His story, Dragonslayer is one of the best I've read.**

 **Link: s/8099833/1/Dragonslayer**

 **By the way, the first chapter of Dragon Justice will be revised with a new origin. I've made some mistakes and I intend to get rid of it. Even chapter 3 will be changed a bit as well.**

 **Until then, peace out! - pr0dz**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I just revised two of the chapters. Chapter 1 is still being revised while I finished on Chapter 2. The third chapter will be worked on during January. Chapter 5 is already in the works but I'll try to work harder and post it if I can before the next semester starts for me.**

 **Happy New Years everyone!**

– **pr0dz**


End file.
